Memorias de una resaca
by Priscila-senpai
Summary: Una noche Anna y sus amigos salen a una fiesta y Anna conoce a una espectacular rubia y decide que podría intentar acercarse a ella y quizá lograr pedirle un baile. Elsanna. Fluff. Clasificado M por capitulos posteriores
1. Memoria 1

Hola chicos! Bueno, este fic es mi idea, Frozen pertenece a Disney, y sus personajes también. Este fic salió de la nada! De una divertida noche de tomar con mis amigos, de hecho, todos los de la historia son ellos :P se asemejan a las personalidades xD Daría nombres pero tengo la cuenta ligada a facebook y twitter y si todo el mundo sabe qué hicimos esa noche... no no no, que desgracia. Chicos si pasan por aqui, 'Que se que eventualmente lo haran...' hola! Gracias por ayudarme a recordar lo que no recordaba de esa noche.

Un saludo a Rapunzel y a Kristoff que, bueno me apoyan siempre a escribir mis locuras sin importar que tan raras sean!

Cabe destacar que no todo lo que está en el fic pasó xD

Pareja: Elsa y Anna

Clasificación: T. Eventualmente deberá cambiar por ciertas razones.

_**Memorias de una resaca.**_

Anna acaba de llegar al sitio de reunión, un lugar llamado Teatro Bar. Fue idea de Kristoff. El plan era que llegaran varios compañeros que estudiaban con ella, algunos ya habían llegado otros estaban en camino, en total venían 6 según ella tenía entendido.

Kristoff, un muy buen amigo, al cual de hecho le gustaba mucho tomar, cada ves que tuviese ocasión con sus dos mejores amigos, desde que se conocieron, supieron que podían confiar el uno en el otro, a pesar que algunos otros amigos solían decirle que no se acercase mucho a él, ya que era un boca floja que no era de fiar, pero ella a pesar de eso se acercó, ya que si había algo que ella odiase, eran los rumores ridículos sobre la gente, ella prefería por mucho, acercarse a la persona y así poder juzgar si era cierto o no las calumnias ajenas.

Hans, alias "Mini" o "Enano" que era como Kristoff lo llamaba. El mejor amigo gay de Kristoff, sí, era gay, pero no implicaba que no fuera un buen tipo, y que de hecho era un gran amigo, alguien de confianza, Anna quizá no tenía demasiado tiempo conociéndolo, pero Kristoff sí, y si él decía que el pelirojo era una buena persona, ella no tenia por que cuestionárselo. Además por su parte ella a confiaba mucho en él, ya que en las oportunidades que Kristoff la había invitado a quedarse en casa de Hans para tomar y festejar toda la noche, el había demostrado ser una persona digna de confianza, y además adoraba a Anna, a pesar de no tener mucho de conocerse, cuando se conocieron se cayeron bien de inmediato ya que la peliroja era introvertida y alocada, y a él le gustaba mucho la locura, y al ser ambos pelirojos se creó de inmediato una fraternidad.

Luego estaban, Rapunzel y Eugene. La típica pareja que "no se quiere" y que "no son nada" pero a la vez son "todo" Rapunzel era la mejor amiga de Anna, de hecho solía llamarla cariñosamete, Punzy. En cambio Eugene, no era especiálmente su "mejor amigo" pero ya que el castaño significaba tanto para Punzy, ella no tenia ningún problema en tratarlo como a un amigo. El único problema en esa relación, era que Eugene era algo mujeriego...bueno, muy mujeriego, y siempre estaba pidiéndole consejos a Punzy sobre las chicas a las que quería acercarse sin fines específicamente "románticos", Anna pensaba que eso era cruel, ya que podría apostar ambas clinejas a que él sabia perfectamente lo que sentía Rapunzel por él, en cambio al descarado no parecía dolerle echarle en cara a sus "Chicas" a la pobre Punzy, que, en vez de poner un alto, le aconsejaba cómo podría acercase a ellas. Una cosa que de hecho empezaba a molestar mucho a Anna. Incluso en una ocasión, Eugene quería acostarse con una chica, llamada Mérida, pero la susodicha gustaba de Anna, y la condición era que Anna estuviese también, y el descarado invitó a Anna a tener un trío porque quería ir a la cama con Mérida! Incluso, ya que Anna se negó a "Acercarse a alguien de quien gusta su mejor amiga" y a parte estar físicamente con alguien por quien no sentía absolutamente nada, él intentó coquetearle a ver si lograba convencerla! Al final no llegaron a nada, pero Eugene se dio cuenta que efectivamente Anna era Bisexual, aunque mas que todo lesbiana, La peliroja le advirtió que jamás volviese a intentar meterla en algo así, pero al menos después de eso, podían ojear chicas juntos cuando los 3 amigos caminaban por los pasillos de la Universidad de Arendelle por la facultad de Artes, que era donde todos estudiaban. Cosa que por cierto, Punzy aun no era capaz de superar.

También, entre el grupo, estaba Megara, amiga de Kristoff, una chica sumamente segura de si misma y muy sarcástica, pero si algo sucedía, sabías que podías contar con ella sin importar la situación, ella estaría ahí para darte apoyo. Tenía el mismo tiempo conociéndola que a Kristoff. Ya que él siempre hablaba de ella, y eventualmente ella le pidió a Kristoff que la presentara de una vez por todas, hubo un click amistoso y se hicieron amigas, descubriendo que salir todos, sin que faltase nunca Kristoff, era lo más épico que se podía hacer un viernes en la noche.

También estaba un chico que no conocía, ya que era un invitado de Hans, un ligue, sólo sabía que en algún momento Hans lo había conocido en la universidad y que habían quedado para salir.

Cuando estaban frente a la entrada del "Teatro Bar", un bar en el que algunos días de la semana hacían monólogos cómicos en el escenario, o toques de bandas, era un sitio con una atmósfera genial, ya que también era una discoteca, y por su puesto, vendían lo que mas que todos venían buscando, alcohol. La peliroja no era específicamente fan de tomar. De hecho a menos que no hubiesen varios amigos, ella prefería no tomar. Eso de emborracharse y después pasar por una horrible resaca no era lo suyo. Aunque casi nunca tenia resacas, ya que de alguna manera cuando ella estaba ebria recordaba beber mucha agua, para al día siguiente no tener dolor de cabeza ni resaca. Fue entonces que Kristoff se obstinó de esperar. Desde este momento, comenzó la larga noche de Anna, una noche en la que no sabía lo que le esperaba, Como solía decir Kristoff cada vez que se embriagaban y perdían la cabeza y hacían cosas estúpidas, Es hora de perderlo todo!.

Mi nombre es Anna Summers, y ésta es la historia de mi noche de resaca.

"Ya valió, me cansé de esperar al enano y al que viene con él. Vamos a fumar un cigarro, y luego entramos y los esperamos dentro, les parece?" Sólo Megara y yo asentimos. Ya que ni Punzy ni Eugene fumaban. Kristoff sacó 3 cigarrillos mentolados de la caja y nos dio uno a cada una. Yo, estaba preparada, a pesar de tener solo un bolsillo a parte de la cartera y rápidamente saqué mi yesquero favorito, pequeño color verde agua.

"Ha! Yo tengo yesquero. Apuesto que ustedes no" Punzy y Eugene se sentaron en una escalera que estaba atrás nuestro, unos escalones arriba para evitar el humo que eventualmente saldría a perseguirlos, al parecer ellos eran imanes de humo, _es siquiera eso posible?._

"Nop, seguramente no Ans, Sabes? Aún no supero lo bella que estás." Dijo Meg, riendo un poco, pidiéndome el yesquero justo después de que yo encendí mi cigarro. Se lo di y le sonreí algo tímida. Sucede que soy el tipo de chica que se viste cómodamente, siempre uso leggins o pantalones, las faldas y ese tipo de cosas que me impiden moverme libremente me molestan, la parte de arriba siempre es variada, a veces escote, a veces una franela estampada, otras veces una camisa sencilla, y sin mencionar, que no uso tacones, va en contra de todo lo que es bueno en esta vida y si necesito correr no podré, eso es suficiente para que los odie. El cabello siempre lo llevo en dos clinejas a cada lado y con un flequillo. Pero hoy lo llevaba amarrado atrás en un moño alto, que parecía en espiral, aun así tenia mi flequillo intacto. Hoy, me había puesto _Por idea de mi madre _un pantalón negro que resaltaban mi figura, y me había puesto unos tacones algo altos, juntos resaltaban mis cuartos traseros, tal vez más de lo que yo desearía, a decir verdad. Me puse una blusa negra de tirantes con un escote un poco atrevido, arriba de eso una camisa de botones roja. Y bueno, mi madre hace milagros con el maquillaje, y mis ojos eran bastantes impactantes, hasta a mí me costó reconocer que me veía bien.

"Si, está ... bien." Dijo Eugene desde la escalera sin darme mucha importancia, también le sonreí sin importar que realmente no me alagó. Y Kristoff rió alto, ya había encendido su cigarro y cuando rió la nube de humo se hizo notar, por el contrario Punzy desde el momento en que me vio no paraba de decirme lo bella que estaba. Una y otra vez.

"Por favor, Eugene, diré lo que ustedes se niegan a aceptar! Anna esta hermosa y lo saben." Kristoff, que estaba a punto de sentarse se levantó y se nos acercó dándole otra calada a su cigarro

"De que hablas?! Yo siempre se lo digo, cuando ella quiere puede engatusar a todos los chicos de la facultad sin necesidad de actuar como una chica engreída!"

"Lo certifico!" Gritó Punzy llamando mi atención, ahora sí me sentía alagada a millón, e incluso un sonrojo se apoderaba de mis rostro poco a poco.

"Gracias gracias, lo sé, soy la imagen de la gracia y sofisticación en persona" Traté de sonar segura, y me las arreglé para lograrlo, en realidad estaba nerviosa, me costaba decir algo como eso, no es mucho mi estilo. Seguimos hablando un poco más sobre lo que tomaríamos al entrar, mientras ellos decidían entre el gusto y el precio yo me quedé mirando hacia la entrada al local, y vi una cabellera casi plateada que llamó mi atención, vi a una chica, era, en una palabra _Oh-por-Dios-mio-que-hermosa-eres,_ eso no es una sola palabra pero, eso fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza al verla, su tez era blanca y sus ojos, al menos desde aqui se veían azules, de figura esbelta y resgos delicados. _Guao... no estaría mal que diese la casualidad de que pudiese al menos compartir un baile con ella..._ cabello amarrado en una clineja cayendo sobre su hombro fue bastante hipnotizador los pocos segundos que lo vi. Sonreí un poco y alguien me sacó de mi ensoñación.

"Si das otra calada te quemaras si no estas pendiente" Volteé y vi a mi amigo rubio señalando mi mano, donde estaba mi cigarro, le sonreí y asentí, tomé la ultima calada y sentí como el humo inundaba mis pulmones y la menta también, solté el cigarro en el piso y lo pisé para apagarlo. Me percaté de que era la última que había terminado de fumar. Le dirigí una rápida mirada emocionada a Kristoff, Eugene, Punzy y Meg. Deje salir el humo mirando un poco hacia arriba para no echárselo a nadie.

"Bien, suficiente, listos? Es hora de"

"Esa es mi frase y lo sabes pecosa!, Es hora de perderlo todo!" todos reímos al unísono y nos dirigimos a la entrada del local.

"No saques la cartera Ans, las chicas no pagamos, solo ellos dos" Meg me tocó el hombro cuando iba a sacar mi cartera, y señaló a los únicos chicos, reí un poco y saqué mi cédula de identidad, al menos, eso si lo necesitaba, ya que tenías que ser mayor de edad para entrar a ese local. Después de que el sujeto de seguridad mirara mi identificación y luego a mí con un gesto de sospecha me lo devolvió y empecé a bajar las escaleras, la primera entrada, llevaba a una pequeña zona al aire libre donde habían unas pocas mesas, solo algunas tenían sillas, pero todas tenían ceniceros, á_rea de fumadores_ pensé, buena idea, luego vi la entrada al local en sí, era algo grande, y había otro sujeto de seguridad ahí aunque él no pedía nada por dejarte entrar o salir, cuando los chicos nos alcanzaron entramos al fin. Estaba algo obscuro y la musica sonaba fuerte, la vibración del bajo era perceptible incluso en tu cuerpo, de hecho yo sentía que de alguna manera mis órganos vibraban también.

"Parece que todas la mesas están reservadas..." Miré a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que Punzy tenía razón, en todas las mesas había un papel que decía claramente 'reservado' suspiré y miré a Kristoff, que tenía una mirada un poco molesta mirando a mi amiga castaña y a Eugene.

"Tal vez, si el señor 'no tengo dinero' Eugene, no hubiese llevado a la señorita, 'él no me gusta' Punzy a cenar y por culpa de eso ella no se hubiese empezado a arreglar exactamente a la hora en que nos veríamos, osea a las 7:30, y no hubiésemos llegado a las 9:00, _Habría _mesas." Puntualizó mientras yo me reía junto con Meg y mirábamos a Punzy acusatóriamente, ella bajó la mirada algo sonrojada y Eugene le restó importancia. Suspiré y un mesero se acercó a mí mirándome de pie a cabeza 'disimuladamente' aunque yo lo noté perfectamente...

"Buenas noches, desean algún servicio? Tenemos ron, vodka, chekers, brandy, vino." Me miraba insistente, más cuando los demás habían hablado del servicio no presté atención así que no tenía idea de qué responderle. Gracias a los cielos, Eugene se metió.

"Háblame de los precios amigo. En cuánto el de ron y en cuánto el de vodka" El joven asintió y le explicó que el de ron estaba en 1050 y el de vodka en 1400. cabe puntualizar que la ultima vez que había preguntado por un servicio, estaban en 500 y 800 respectivamente, cuando lo oí sentí un golpe moral en mi billetera, adiós ahorros. "Bueno, danos entonces, uno de vodka por favor." 'Qué?! vodka?! Está en 1400 bastardo! Como vas a pedir vodka!?' abrí los ojos en sobre manera mirándolo sorprendida y después miré a Kristoff a ver si él lo hacía entrar en razón, pero sólo se encogió de hombros. Y yo suspiré mirando a Meg, que también lucía estupefacta, Punzy por el contrario estaba ocupada fantaseando con decorar su casa, cuando tuviese una, parecido al local.

"Pueden sentarse en esa mesa." Miré al joven, sorprendida, esa mesa, en efecto también decía 'reservada'.

"Seguro? Dice reservada" .

"Sí, para quien pida un servicio señorita, adelante, tome asiento" Me dijo dedicándome su mejor sonrisa, me di cuenta que probablemente, él haría algo para que pudiésemos quedarnos con la mesa, ya que dudé que eso fuese cierto, más preferí restarle importancia y sentarme en el sofá de 4 puestos, a cada uno de mis lados se sentaron Punzy y Kristoff. Miré a Rapunzel, estaba vestida con una falda hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y una blusa rosada, sin tirantes, su cabello, avellana, corto y maquillada sutilmente y unos tacones algo altos. Le sonreí y ella se abrazó a mi brazo, primero un poco, luego sonrió aún más ampliamente y me abrazó muy cariñosamente diciéndome que me quería

"Whoa! Que pasa Punzy? El momento lésbico de la noche?" Dije con gracia y ella soltó una carcajada pero asintió feliz y yo reí en respuesta devolviéndole el abrazo. Meg nos miró riendo y yo le saqué la lengua y uní a Kristoff, que también se reía, a nuestro abrazo. Cuando al fin nos separamos. miramos a Meg.

"Ajá, y ella se va a quedar ahí parada?" Meg por el contrario bufó y me miró con una mano en su cadera, que no era nada humilde.

"Soy una chica fuerte, me ato las sandalias yo solíta."

"Traes unos converse" puntualicé y ella levantó una ceja

"Calla. Yo buscaré mi silla" dijo sólo dándose la vuelta y mirando una mesa, donde sólo había un sujeto de pelo negro amarrado en una coleta, ella le sonrió y le señalo la silla vacía, el moreno asintió y ella tomó la silla, tengo la impresión que de él esperaba que ella se sentara en la misma mesa. Puso la silla cerca de nuestra mesa, al lado del sofá en el que estábamos los demás, y se sentó "Ves? Fue simple" Sin que me diese cuenta, a pesar que había sitio al lado de punzy, Eugene pidió también una silla y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Lo miré dubitativa

"Eventualmente necesitaremos mas sillas" Dijo respondiendo mi pregunta no formulada, y yo asentí. En ese momento, llegó el mesero de antes, con el servicio de vodka, era la botella, los 8 vasos,_por que ocho?_ 2 vasos de jugo de naranja, un vaso de jugo de limón uno de granadina y una botella de soda. Al menos el servició se veía bien.

"Cada quien debe poner 200" dijo Kristoff sacando su billetera, y ahí sentí el peso en mi cartera, no es que me moleste poner dinero, pero sé que probablemente, Eugene no trajo casi nada, y nos engatusará de alguna manera para que paguemos su parte, como ha hecho antes. Suspiré y saqué mis 200, todos los demás me imitaron, noté de reojo, que Eugene sacó 100 y Punzy sacó 300, preferí dejarlo pasar y no dije nada. Le pagamos al mesero, ya que los servicios se pagan a penas te lo traen. El joven me sonrió de nuevo y se retiró.

"Cómo quieres tu trago Anna?" Miré algo distraída de nuevo a Eugene y negué con la cabeza.

"No gracias, mis tragos siempre van en mano de Kristoff. Kris, ya sabes, recomiéndame algo bueno." El sonrió triunfante mientras Eugene le me hacia un mueca y rodaba los ojos, entonces él empezó a preparar un trago de naranja para Punzy. Y Kristoff, el de los demás.

"Hue hue hue, A ver, para Anna, va uno con soda, no la has probado, pero conociéndote te encantara! Y para Meg, como siempre, con limón, un toque de granadina y naranja. Acerté?" Meg le sonrió

"Como siempre bebé" rió y yo le hice coro, ya cuando todos teníamos nuestro respectivo trago en mano Kristoff sonrió y ofreció un brindis.

"Vamos, un brindis, porque se repita mil veces mas! Salud!"

"SALUD" Todos chocamos nuestros vasos, y al fin acerqué el pitillo a mis labios, que curioso, justo en ese momento recordé que en otros países, le dicen, popote, en otros pajilla, valla maneras de llamar a un tubito de plástico. Reí para mi misma y probé el trago, se sentía el sabor de fresa de la granadina, también el calor que bajaba por tu garganta del vodka y el gas de la soda, sin embargo no se sentía del todo el sabor a alcohol, y no sabía por qué... En ese momento vi atravesar la puerta a Sven, otro buen amigo, alto y algo musculoso, de cabello café, venía vestido con un jean y una camisa con un dibujo de un reno en tribal y tenía unas botas militares negras. Me sorprendí, no tenía idea de que él venía.

"Hey hey heeey! Oh dios Anna! Estas épicamente bella! Zulai eres tú?!" Gritó para que lo escucháramos sobre la musica, sonaba alguna clase de remix de scrillex. Rei a carcajadas, al punto que tuve que tapar mi boca para poder detenerme. Cuando al fin me detuve le agradecí y me levanté para saludarlo con un beso en el cachete, como se debe.

"Sveeeeeen! Al fin! Toda la vida? Que te retrasó? Por donde viene el enano?" Escuché gritar a Kristoff, miré a los demás, Meg aun reía un poco y... Claro, ya Punzy y Eugene estaban bailando, -aunque ellos lo nieguen hasta la muerte- acarameladamente. Suspiré y no pude escuchar la respuesta de Sven. Pero lo que sí vi fue a Sven haciéndome una seña, poniendo 2 dedos sobre sus labios, eso en nuestro idioma, es 'Salgamos a fumar' Asentí y tomé la mano de Meg para que fuera con nosotros. Antes de irme le toqué un hombro a Punzy para que estuviese pendiente de los bolsos. Ella asintió y salí mas tranquila, no me llevé el trago, pero todos los demás si. Soy torpe, y sé que si hay gente en movimiento a mi alrededor, de una u otra forma seguro se lo echaré encima a alguien. Y esa no es la idea. Vamos que es poco y somos muchos.

Al salir logramos pillar una de las mesitas con ceniceros nos acercamos a ella, y de repente vi a alguien pasar a toda velocidad a mi lado para chocar con Kristoff en un abrazo nivel 'papá oso'. Parpadeé un par de veces y volteé a ver qué rayos acababa de pasar, entonces vi entre los brazos de Kristoff a Hans y me percaté que había otro chico con él, ese debe ser su cita. Empecé a reírme y ya que aún nadie había prendido el cigarrillo, ni siquiera lo habíamos sacado aun de su caja, me acerqué a ellos esperando mi turno.

"Kriiiiiistooooooff! Bebeeee! Cómo estas?! Había trafico por todos lados joder! Por eso tardamos tanto!" Vi que incluso Kris cargaba al enano, él tenia las rodillas dobladas haciendo que quedara en el aire, reí un poco.

"Hey, mi turno no llega?" Hans soltó a mi corpulento amigo para verme. Y escuché a Sven reír sonoramente mientras gritaba 'Deja que la veas!' en el acto quise reír pero Hans no me dejó.

"Oh por dios! No te reconocí Anna estas bellísima! Estas muy hermosa te quiero violaaaaar!" Se acercó a mi y me abrazó en un mega abrazo, el cual no dude en corresponder mientras me reía a carcajadas. Entonces me soltó después de que en medio del abrazo incluso nos tambaleábamos hacia los lados. "Y mira eso! de donde sacaste esos senos?! Zulai! Te operaste o algo así?!" Kristoff rió estruendosamente y me tomó por el hombro.

"Ah no, y no es sólo eso. Mira esto" dijo haciéndome poner de lado, y Hans me miro de arriba a abajo.

"Pero mírala! Es el pack completo de parachóque delantero y trasero!" Todos empezamos a reír, Meg ser reía desde que empezamos todo el espectáculo de abrazos. Escuchamos una voz algo tímida hablar.

"Quien es la tal Zulai? Ella, me habías dicho que es Anna, quien es Zulai?" Volteé a ver al dueño de la voz, era del mismo tamaño de Hans, que por cierto, a pesar que le dicen el enano es un poco mas alto que yo, y ahora que tengo los tacones estoy un poquito mas alta que él. El chico tenia el cabello negro y peinado de una manera alocada, mejor dicho, no conocía un peine, ademas de tener los ojos verdes, era pálido, me recordaba a un muñeco de nieve que en vez de tener carbones por ojos tenia esmeraldas. Hans le sonrió y yo también, decidí que en ésta ocasión yo contaría la historia, y me acerqué a el ofreciéndole la mano.

"Hola soy Olaf" Reaccionó en el acto

"Oh Olaf? Claro, el chico que había mencionado Mini." Él me miró expectante

"Tu eres, Anna, o Zulai?" Me reí

"Soy Anna, Anna Summers. Oh sí, déjame que te explique, un día estábamos reunidos en una plaza esperando a Meg," La señalé y ella lo saludó con la mano "Entonces mientras esperábamos nos dimos cuenta que había un grupo de chicos fumando eh... ya sabes, hierba. Bueno, cuando ella al fin llegó nos saludó y todo estaba normal, pero de repente, una de las chicas del grupo que estaba fumando se nos acercó y tomó a Meg por los hombros zarandeándola y diciendo 'Zulai! Eres tu Zulai?! Zulai eres tu!?' no tenemos idea de quién era esa chica, y tampoco tenemos idea de quien rayos sea Zulai, ni tenemos idea de si la pobre chica algún día encontró a Zulai, pero desde entones, cada vez que alguien hace el ridículo o dice tonterías, o esta cambiada o no actúa como ella misma o como debería, es Zulai. Técnicamente cuando bebes, y haces el ridículo, eres Zulai" Terminé de explicar y el se reía, se empezó a reír desde que dije que la chica llamaba a Meg Zulai.

"Ahora entiendo hahahaha que locura hahahaha, bueno, vamos a fumar o que? Hey tenemos mesa adentro?"

"Mesa? Oh la mesa, y si Punzy dejó la mesa sola por estar tonteando con Eugene? No digo que ella sea tonta porque no lo es pero y que tal si lo hizo? Pueden llevarse el bolso! Y mi teléfono esta ahí y oh dios, la tarjeta tambien y-" Kristoff me tapó la boca y Olaf Sven y Hans se empezaron a reír y dijeron al unisono.

"Contrólate Zulai!" todos empezamos a reír a carcajadas. Y Kristoff continuó "Mientras le explicabas a Olaf lo de Zulay me asomé adentro y me aseguré de que estuviesen cuidando la mesa y las cosas." Asentí y saqué el yesquero mientras cada uno sacaba un cigarro y Meg me daba uno de los suyos, todos encendimos un cigarro y empezamos a fumar y a presentar al resto a Olaf. Era un chico encantador, un poco distraído, me llevé bien con él de inmediato, noté que Hans aún me miraba

"Lo superarás en algún momento?" Pregunté riéndome un poco y dando una honda calada de mi cigarro. El rió también y negó con la cabeza

"Tal ves en unas horas, estas demasiado bella!" Cuando todos ya habíamos apagado nuestros cigarros Sven avisó que iba a entrar primero, Kristoff entró con él. Meg me dio una palmadíta en el hombro.

"Yo también voy a entrar, quiero bailar un poco."

"Oh yo también quiero, vamos Meg te ofrezco el primer baile!" Meg y yo miramos al enano y luego a Olaf, en el acto él entendió la mirada.

"Olaf no es muy de bailar, así que a él no le molestará si entro primero, o si?" Dijo mirándolo de manera, adorable, porque no hay otra palabra para la mirada que puso, Olaf en el acto negó con la cabeza y les dijo que se adelantaran, entonces nos íbamos a quedar él y yo un poco más de tiempo afuera, sin trago... Al parecer llamé telepáticamente a Kristoff, ya que él, un poco después que Hans y Meg entraran salió trayéndonos a cada uno un trago bien cargado ambos le agradecimos y él me sonrío y se fue.

"Así que, ésta es la primera que vez que vienes?" Preguntó el chico de ojos de jade sonriéndome, yo negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba una buena cantidad del trago, estaba rico, nadie hace tragos como Kris.

"Nop, la primera vez que vine, viene siendo menor de edad!" Me miró algo asombrado y le explique "Vine con mi tío y él hizo magia para que me dejaran entrar" Rei un poco y el rió aun mas animado que yo.

"Ya veo hahaha, bueno, y dime Anna, has visto a alguien interesante? Digo, ya que tenemos los mismos gustos..." Le sonreí entendiendo a qué se refería, chicos, asentí, para luego pensarlo mejor y negar.

"Pues no, aun no he visto nada bueno, aunque yo tengo una mas que mirar, chicas y chicos" Le guiñé un ojo y él asintió tomando más del trago, yo lo imité.

"Ahá! En serio? Me parece bien, es genial que por aquí no haya tanto complejo respecto a los gustos! Mmm bueno, no, lo mas genial es que es fácil identificar a la gente. Siempre tienen algo que hace que se note qué es lo que están... wow. Anna no voltees muy rápido pero viene una chica muy hermosa ahí." Volteé despacio y vi aquella cabellera que había visto antes, ahora de cerca pude ver como venia vestida, tenía una falda negra un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, le quedaba ajustada y resaltaba su cadera,_era LA cadera._ tenía unos tacones negros, arriba llevaba una blusa azul tenía en la mano un cigarrillo, pero noté que no tenía yesquero, sonreí mirando a Olaf y le guiñé un ojo mientras metía mi mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, el único bolsillo que tenía, de hecho donde estaba mi pequeño encendedor, y esperé un poco, justo como pensé la chica se acercó a nosotros.

"Buenas noches, alguno de ustedes tendrá un yesque-" En ese momento, sin siquiera dejarla terminar saqué el yesquero del bolsillo y se lo acerqué.

"Da la casualidad que yo tengo uno justo aquí" Ella me sonrió, y qué sonrisa, me miró fijamente y tomó el yesquero sin mirarlo, no rompimos el contacto visual

"De casualidad?" Dijo riendo un poco y prendiendo su cigarrillo.

"Si casualidad" sonreí y ella me devolvió el yesquero, Olaf sonreía, lo noté con el rabillo del ojo. Tomé un poco más de mi trago y ella me sonrió y después miró a Olaf y también le regaló una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, gracias. Así que casualidad eh?" Sonrió "bueno, gracias de nuevo, tal vez nos veamos luego" dijo caminando hacia otra mesa donde habían otras chicas. La vi mientras se alejaba y me topé con los ojos de Olaf.

"Ahá, no creas que no te vi. Te gusta!" Me sonrojé y guardé el yesquero en el mismo bolsillo donde estaba y volví a tomar de mi trago para darme cuenta que ya estaba vacío, _En que momento?_

"Ay por fav.." Noté como levantó una ceja y reí "Vale, sí, era bellísima"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo dejo hasta aquí, de hecho era un longfic. Pero tíos, 20000 palabras es demasiado. Así que lo corté de 5000 en 5000 para montarlo en varios caps y así ver mas reviews y más opiniones xD soy terrible :P

Espero que me digan que opinan y pregunta, quién les cae mejor?

Aclaratoria: Hans no es un bastardo en este fic! XD


	2. Memoria 2

Holaaaa lectores! Como están? bueno segunda parte de la entrega que creo que será de 4. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendo!

Frozen no me pertenece, por desgracia... si fuese mió hubiese sido Elsanna de principio a fin. Disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aha, no creas que no te vi. Te gusta!" Me sonrojé y guardé el yesquero en el mismo bolsillo donde estaba y volví a tomar de mi trago para darme cuenta que ya estaba vacío, _En que momento?_

"Ay por fav.." Noté como levantó una ceja y reí "Vale, sí, era bellísima" Ambos reímos y ya que ninguno tenía ya cigarros, ni trago, decidimos que era momento de entrar. Estaba sonando "Lamento boliviano" en versión técno. Empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la musica y me acerqué a Hans ya que me haló por la cintura, y me acercó mucho a él para que bailáramos, el sitio ya estaba mas obscuro y mucho mas lleno que cuando llegamos, me activé empezamos a bailar, vi como Kristoff bailaba con Meg, y por supuesto Punzy seguía con Eugene, y Sven estaba preparando más tragos, durante mi baile le acerqué el vaso y le guiñé un ojo para darle a entender que quería más. _El sabe prepara tragos... creo? D__ó__nde quedó mi política __de s__ó__lo tomar tragos de Kristoff? _ Le resté importancia y noté que ahora soba "Get lucky de Daft punk" Olaf se puso detrás mio y empezó a bailar tomando mi cintura, me sentí algo incomoda en medio de los dos pero Kristoff vino en mi rescate junto con Meg e hicimos un circulo entre nosotros.

"We're up all night till the sun! We're up all night to get some! We're up all night for good fun! We're up all night to get lucky we're up all night to get lucky!" Empezamos todos a cantar y luego a saltar al ritmo del beat. Y seguimos así hasta que terminó la canción y empezó a sonar "Watch out for this" ellos siguieron saltando y bailando, mientras que yo opté por caminar hacia la mesa y sentarme, me senté con Sven y él me dio el trago, en el acto tomé una buena cantidad para saciar un poco la sed. Sven se levantó y me hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarme a levantarme pero negué con la cabeza él se encogió de hombros y empezó a bailar con Meg, busqué a los demás con la mirada, Olaf al fin bailaba con Hans y Kristoff con Rapunzen. _Donde esta Eugene?_ Me encogí se hombros y volví a tomar de mi trago mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la musica, un poco después empezó a sonar "Esas son puras mentiras" Empecé a cantarla y volví a tomar más de mi bebida. En un par de sorbos más noté que estaba vacía. _Oh maldita sea, llevó dos vasos enteros__... espera llevo tres enteros__..._ solté el vaso en la mesa y me recosté del espaldar del sofá cerré los ojos un momento haciendo una evaluación rápida de cómo me sentía.

Sentía las manos un poco entumecidas, muy poco, así que no lo tomé como un síntoma grave. Lo que me preocupó es que el "Boom" del bajo y la vibración me estaban mareando, _Maaaaala señal, o me levanto o me voy a emborrachar, o me volver__é__ zulay _empecé a reírme de la nada, aun mas mala señal. Abrí los ojos y vi que Meg me miraba algo preocupada, yo le sonreí y ella me ofreció la mano para que me levantara, y así lo hice.

Empecé a bailar, ahora con un grado de alcohol mayor, me movía aun con mas swing. Noté que ahora movía mas la cadera, y Hans como todo buen gay, bueno, de los que conozco, no debo generalizar. Es buen bailarín, me haló hacia el y empezamos a bailar muy cerca, más cerca de lo que preferiría admitir. Incluso hubo un momento donde nuestras frentes estaban unidas mientras sonaba "One more time de daft punk" Al terminar la canción Vi que habían 6 tragos listos en la mesa y Kristoff nos miraba sonriendo con la caja de cigarrillos en la mano, sonreí y todos salimos de nuevo a por otro cigarro.

"Es maravilloso que tengamos 2 'no fumadores' en el grupo!" dije algo mas alto de lo necesario y Meg me complementó.

"O quién cuidaría las cosas!?" Todos empezamos a reírnos y tomé de nuevo mas del trago, esta vez era de naranja.

"Por qué es de naranja?" Pregunté mirando el vaso como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo mientras me reia un poco. Kristoff se empezó a reír.

"En primera, porque se acabó la soda y en segunda porque ese es el segundo servicio" El también tomó de su trago y después se puso el cigarro al revés en la boca. Yo me empecé a reír y se lo volteé antes que intentase encenderlo al revés.

"Sería mejor si lo prendes por donde es, y este es el segundo servicio?! Di dinero si quiera, porque no recuerdo, oh jesus acaso ya estoy mal? oh no, no son ni las 2 que feo!" Olaf empezó a reírse a coro con Hans y Meg y Sven me tocó el hombro.

"No entres en pánico, no estás mal," _Error, si lo estoy... oh no..._ "Evitaste que Kristoff encendiera el cigarro al revés, y no, no has dado aún tu parte, yo la puse, me la das luego. Vale?" Suspiré y asentí. Al asentir sentí que las cosas se me movieron un poco, le resté importancia y volví a tomar de mi trago, kristoff me dio el cigarrillo que acababa de encender y empecé a fumarlo. No se de que hablaron por los primeros 2 minutos, estaba distraída _o ya estoy mal?_ Pero escuché a Kristoff.

"Anna! Anna! Una vez fuimos a casa de Sven y nos quedamos a dormir varios dias con mucho alcohol de por medio nos acostamos como a las 4 AM, yo me levanté temprano y fui al cuarto de Sven y lo miré súper serio y le dije 'Hey, que color es hoy?'" Me partí de la risa en el acto casi ahogándome con el cigarro y Sven se reía a mi lado

"No! Y lo peor es que cuando entró a mi cuarto se veía tan serio! Como si fuera a preguntar por la seguridad mundial o algo así! Hahahah" Dijo Sven riéndose y Hans, que estaba un poco lejos se reía en el hombro de Olaf

"Y eso no es lo peor, luego esa tarde estábamos todos desnudos en la playa, y en un yate llegaron un montón de Tipos también desnudos, pero eran de la zona por ende estaban con la piel muy tostada, y esa cosa les media 2 metros! Hahah todos empezamos a correr para ponernos ropa!" Sven casi lloraba de la risa y yo ya no podía hablar con normalidad de tanto reírme

"Jamas en mi jodida vida había corrido tan rápido, y para qué? Para ver que-"

"Yo les escondí toda la ropa interior! Hahahaha" Empezó a burlarse Meg y yo traté de dejar de reírme.

"Y por que coño estaban todos desnudos?! Hahahaha" Todos me miraron riéndose y gritaron al unísono

"Alcohol!" Seguimos burlándonos como unos desquiciados de nuevo, y noté que mi trago ya no estaba, de nuevo. Solté el cigarro y lo pisé para apagarlo, noté que todo se movía, como si estuviese en un barco. _Oh oh...__debería ent__r__ar a sentarme, pero no quiero ir sola... _Kristoff me habló en el oído

"bebé, quiero entrar, pero y si Punzy y Eugene están en algo y les corto el momento? Me da penita hacerlo solo, si voy con alguien sería menos feo y eres la única que no tiene ya cigarro, chi?" B_uen momento __K__ris,_ asentí y él me tomó la mano y entramos en el sitio, al entrar vimos a Rapunzel y a Eugene sentados en el sofá devorándose el uno al otro en un intenso beso!

"Zulai!" Dijo Kristoff, la musica no los dejó escucharnos, claro, y ambos dimos la vuelta mas rápido que inmediatamente riéndonos como unos psicópatas saliendo a toda prisa, los demás nos miraron curiosos al salir. Y Kristoff y yo dejamos de reír para poder hablar. "Cuando entramos estaban los dos tórtolos perdiéndolo TODO y comiéndose las bocas!" Los demás nos miraros sorprendidos pero luego volvimos a lo que estábamos haciendo, que casi en ningún momento dejamos de hacer, reír. por una razón que desconozco tomé el vaso de Sven y tomé bastante de su trago, a él, claro, no le importó.

Entramos de nuevo al local, esta vez estaba sonando "Daft punk de Pentatonix" la parejita bailaba como si nada hubiese pasado, estoy segura que no nos vieron a Kris y a mí. Nos miramos y nos acercamos a ellos bailando "Epaaa matadora, los vimos ahoríta!" le dijo mi amigo rubio a Rapunzel, ella se puso muy roja y yo traté de no reírme de ella ya que se veía muy mortificada. Me senté de nuevo en el sofá para descansar y volver a hacerme un chequeo rápido de estado. Cerré un momento los ojos, y sentí que estaba sentada en una atracción de feria dando vueltas en el aire, mi estomago se retorció y me levanté en el acto, Olaf me miró y con su miraba me preguntó si estaba bien, yo asentí y caminé entre la multitud empujando a cualquiera que no me diera paso mientras me habría camino hacia las escaleras, ya que abajo, estaba el baño. _Oh __J__es__ú__s, esto sólo significa una cosa... _ entré en la primera puerta del baño para mujeres que encontré, de alguna manera noté que el baño estaba solo, y con un poco de papel levanté la tapa, me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta, y sabiendo lo que venía respiré profundo y todo lo que había consumido salió abruptamente de mi organismo. _Maldita sea_ musité para mi misma y volví a sentir una arcada, mientras seguía en lo mismo. Se sentía horrible. Terminé de vomitar y me limpié bien la boca, salí y me miré al espejo, me arreglé un poco, no se notaba que había hecho ese asqueroso acto hace sólo unos segundos, asentí satisfecha conmigo misma.

"No se nota para nada. Verdad? No, no se nota. Acabo de responderme a mi misma? oh demonios si lo hiciste, y sigues haciéndolo, incluso para decirte que lo haces!" Me reí de mí misma, menos mal que estaba sola ahí... salí del baño y subí las escaleras, D_e qui__é__n fue la maldita idea de poner escaleras hacia el baño en un sitio donde se bebe y la gente eventualmente bajar__á__ebria__?! Ojala arda en el infierno..._ Al terminar de subir choqué con alguien, aún desorientada me disculpé y noté que era la misma chica a la que le di el yesquero. "Oh, disculpa... eh hehe." Ella rió suave y asintió, me quise quedar, pero sentí que era mala idea justo ahora, le sonreí y caminé hacia Punzy y Meg que ahora bailaban juntas muy pegadas, de no ser porque conozco su sexualidad pensaría que son lesbianas y que son pareja, puedo asumir que a esta altura, ambas están un poco ebrias, aunque al parecer ellas se llevan mejor con sus estómagos que yo. mientras Sven Olaf y Eugene estaban sentados, Note que Eugene ya estaba en el asco, mal. Mucho peor que yo. Vi un poco mas allá a Kris bailando con el enano, bueno de hecho saltaban gritando 'woo woo woo' al ritmo de una canción que no conocía, sonaba a Skrillex. Las chicas me miraron algo preocupadas.

"Anna? Oye, todo en orden?" Asentí y Meg me tomó una mano y Punzy la otra mano.

"Segura?" Punzy me miraba algo desenfocada, hablaba un poco raro, ella ya estaba algo borracha _No que ya había concluido eso antes? _, Meg también lo estaba, pero en menos escala que yo. En ese momento mi estomago protestó de nuevo.

"No." Me solté de sus manos y corrí al baño de nuevo, no sé cómo demonios bajé las escaleras, no se cuándo demonios entré al baño, sólo sé que estaba ya en el baño vomitando de nuevo, esta vez ni siquiera tenia nada que vomitar, _Vomité todo en una sola ocasión? Raro..._ sólo tenía algo de saliva y bilis. Y se sentía horrible, sentía que me quemaba la garganta. Gracias a Dios mi cabello estaba amarrado, al menos no tenía que preocuparme de ensuciarlo o algo así, alguien me tocó la puerta pero lo ignoré. Seguí ahí al menos 5 minutos mientras respiraba profundo tratando de calmarme pero de vez en cuando sentía arcadas de nuevo, me quedé quieta esperando y oí pasos de nuevo.

"Estás bien? Anna?" Preguntó Meg yo empecé a respirar profundo a ver cómo reaccionaba mi estomago.

"Define bien..." Le respondí y escupí un poco.

"Estás vomitando?" Preguntó Punzy en esta ocasión, me limpié de nuevo, la boca y algunas lágrimas que se me salieron involuntariamente. Respiré profundo y salí del baño.

"Te soy sincera? Es la tercera vez que vomito" No tengo idea de por que dije tercera "O segunda... segunda, estoy segura que segunda..." Meg me acarició la espalda y me llevó al lavamanos.

"Tranquila, cómo te sientes?" Miré a Meg y negué con la cabeza. Suspiré y me enjuagué la boca con agua.

"Ahora que vomité, ya las cosas no me dan vueltas. Ahh... para mí vomitar siempre es un santo remedio..." Ella sonrió y Punzy se me acercó.

"Es cierto, las veces que Anna ha tomado, el efecto se le queda, pero después de vomitar al menos ya no corre riesgo de caerse o algo así. Sólo dice y hace estupideces." Meg se rió un poco.

"Se vuelve Zulai." Dijo sonriéndome Las tres empezamos a reírnos, nos quedamos ahí un poco más, cuando me sentí un poco mejor, decidí que era hora de volver arriba y bailar, _si hay algo que s__é,__ es que bailar baja la borrachera wiiii_ subí ahora menos mareada y con una sensación de hambre horrible. Sentía que mi estomago peleaba consigo mismo y que si no recibía algo de comer se empezaría a autodigerir. Respiré profundo, _Ojal__á__ qui__é__n decidi__ó__ llenar este sitio de aire acondicionado sea un tipo feliz, y si muri__ó__ pues que este en el cielo!_ Reí un poco y Meg me miró riendo, viendo que me reía sola. Mientras caminábamos vi a Olaf riéndose, me miró e hicimos contacto visual, él me guiñó un ojo y leí en sus labios 'Suerte' no entendí nada, y de repente volví a chocar con alguien _Cerebro, esto se va a hacer costumbre entre nosotros? _ Miré a ver a quien había chocado esta vez. Será que me niego a darle paz a esta chica endemoniadamente hermosa? Le sonreí sumamente apenada y ella me regaló una radiante sonrisa, chocamos de frente, así que su rostro estaba cerca del mio y pude sentir el olor a Ron en su boca, era bastante embriagante. _Badum tss_ pensé por dentro y reí. Rapunzel y Meg se sonrieron y me dejaron sola con la diosa de cabello platinado.

"Si quieres bailar conmigo podrías dejar de chocarme y sólo pedirlo, o me dirás que de casualidad chocaste conmigo?" Me sonrió y sentí que me derretía, de alguna forma noté que estaba sonando 'Propuesta indecente' pero... _por que suena __una canción así justo ahora__?_ No me dio tiempo de razonar cuando la misteriosa rubia tomó mi mano y me haló un poco mas cerca de ella mientras empezábamos a bailar despacio, se vería terrible si me negara, y meh, no es que no lo esté deseando de todas forma, mi grado de embriaguez me permite hacer cosas que normalmente serian vergonzosas. Le sonreí y empezamos a bailar.

'Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca, si te robo un besito a ver te enojas conmigo?' Sonó esa parte de la canción y en fondo no sabía si reírme o sonrojarme porque la miré a los ojos y ella también me estaba mirando, al sonar lop que seguía 'Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche que se empañen los vidrios y la regla es que goces' En ese momento me dio pena pero, la embriaguez me dio la valentía que necesitaba y le sonreí ella me sonrió de vuelta _Jamas me imagine que una canción definir__ía__ una sensación __tan bien__... que no le haría a esta diosa platinada en un sitio privado?_ Empezamos a girar poco a poco, lentamente ella se acercó a mi y me habló al oído

"Tienes nombre? Querida casualidad?" Rió un poco, y sentí como su aliento acariciaba mi oreja. Me estremecí un poco y me acerqué como pude a la suya.

"Mi nombre tendría que venir con el tuyo, si te invito un cigarro me dirías el tuyo afuera?" _De donde vino eso? Se supone que le daría mi nombre!_ Ella rió, pude escucharlo, y sentí como asentía. Seguimos bailando y noté que Eugene me veía con la boca abierta, Kristoff y Meg bailaban y ambos me sonrieron con un pulgar arriba, mientras Olaf estaba sentado en el regazo de Hans y Sven recostado de su hombro _ Cómo carajo esos tres llegaron a esa situaci__ó__n? _Al parecer Punzy también estaba recostada de Sven. Olaf me sonreía mientras me saludaba con la mano y Hans me guiñó un ojo, Sven hizo lo mismo mientras tomaba de su trago, el trago... cuando lo vi mi estomagó protestó, mas no sentí que quisiera vomitar _y mas te vale que no maldito, porque no tienes absolutamente nada que vomitar! _Respiré profundo inconscientemente, y también olí a la rubia, olía como a lavanda, me sorprendí de ser capaz de reconocer un olor estando así. Le sonreí a los chicos. Y seguí bailando prácticamente abrazada de ella. Sentí que su agarre se volvía un poco mas firme y la imité.

Después de los 4 minutos mas geniales de la noche, la canción terminó y ella me soltó y me sonrió "Vamos por ese cigarrillo?" _oh dios, acept__ó__ mi propuesta!_ Asentí y recordé que los cigarrillos mios estaban en mi bolso, _maldita realidad, porque no puede ser como en los dibujos animados donde te sacas cosas de bolsillos inexistentes? Qu__é__ demonios estoy pensando? _

"Claro, si quieres espérame afuera, salgo en un segundo vale?" Ella asintió y la vi irse caminando hacia afuera, _jo...der... que caderas... Conc__é__ntrate Anna, los cigarrillos. _Empecé a caminar hacia los chicos y todos me miraron.

"Anna estas hecha una fiera! Ve a por ella!" Dijo Kristoff bastante entusiasmado Meg se me acercó sonriendo.

"Trata de mantenerte en pie vale?"

"Si te vas con ella no te vamos a parar, sólo avisa antes de irte picarona!" Parpadeé hacia Hans sorprendida.

"Oye quién dice que-?! Me ofendes!" Se empezaron a reír y Sven me sonrió

"Vamos, tu puedes! Ella vino hace un rato a buscarte sabes?" Me sorprendí mientras tomaba mi bolso y sacaba la caja de Cigarros

"En serio?" Punzy asintió

"Justo después que bajaste la primera vez" Se detuvo ahí para no decir a qué bajé. Y se lo agradezco con el alma. Olaf se levantó y se me acercó me habló al oído.

"Cuidado vuelves a vomitar vale? No tomes más y si lo vas a hacer, come algo primero. Te deseo suerte. Ah, y cuidado con Eugene, tiene mucho tiempo mirándola" Me sorprendió lo confidente que era este chico, a penas lo conozco y siento que ya lo adoro con todo mi ser.

"Gracias, Olaf, suerte con..." miré de reojo a Sven y a Hans " Lo que sea que estés tramando." el ser rió y me dio una palmadita en el hombro. Reí y empecé a caminar hacia afuera. _Hey, Eugene no me dijo nada... hmmm sospechoso..._

Salí del lugar y ella tenía una cerveza en la mano, y estaba dándole un sorbo cuando me vio salir. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Oh saliste de casualidad? Dime tu nombre." Rei un poco y noté que ella tenía un botella de cerveza en la mano. Saque 2 cigarrillos de la caja, ofreciéndole uno, ella lo tomó sin dejar de verme, y en esta ocasión en lugar de darle el yesquero, lo encendí y lo acerqué a ella para que lo encendiera y así lo hizo, luego encendí el mió, soy cruel haciéndola esperar, cuando soy yo quien muere por saber su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Anna, Anna Summers. Y tú eres?"

"Oh, soy Elsa, Elsa Frost" Reí un poco y le di una calada a mi cigarrillo ella tomó de su botella una vez más y alzó una ceja "Que es tan gracioso?" Negué con la cabeza y boté el humo.

"Me causó gracia nuestros apellidos, es como tratar de juntar al verano con el invierno. Que dije? Digo, no es que estemos tratando de juntarnos, no es que fuese malo, digo, no lo estaría para nada, pero no se si se deba y no es que no quiera y debería dejar de hablar ahora." Le di una honda calada al cigarro sintiendo que el humo me quemaba un poco la garganta por haber fumado tan seguido. Ella rió y me sonrió.

"Pues no lo estaría, intensos son el frío y calor, pónganlos juntos así es mejor. No lo has escuchado?" Me sonrojé y negué con la cabeza. _Momento qu__é__ fue lo que sugirió?_ Ella rió un poco y le dio otra calada al cigarrillo

"Bueno, y... que edad tienes?" Dejó salir el humo y me miró un par de segundos con sus bellos orbes color azul cielo.

"Oh, tengo 20. Estoy en la universidad justo ahora. Y tu?" Yo también había tomado una calada de mi cigarro, dejé salir el humo a medida que respondía.

"Yo tengo 19, soy menor que tu! Hehe, estoy también actualmente estudiando en la universidad y mi color preferido es el verde y adoro a los gatos! ... no tengo idea de por que dije eso..." Ella dejó salir una suave risa, como la melodía de las campanas de los ángeles _Qu__é__ diablos __estoy pensando__?_

"Esta bien, mi color favorito es el azul, y no tengo un animal preferido, podría decir que todos son lindos. Y para hablar un poco más, pues, vine con unas amigas y decidimos pasar por Teatro bar a bailar y tomar un poco, no soy muy fan de beber pero cuando vienes a estos sitios, sientes que es necesario tomar un poco no es así?" Me sonrió mientras tomaba más de su cerveza.

"Pues venir fue planeado por un amigo mio, y bueno decidí que seria genial venir y bailar un poco, y quizá con suerte conocer a alguien divertido así como tu por ejemplo. No es que haya conocido a alguien antes y esté tratando de cambiar a la persona anterior por ti, digo, fuiste la primera, no digo que valla a haber una segunda! Digo que... por que hago esto siempre?" dije poniendo la mano en mi rostro y suspirando callándome al fin a ver si dejo de hacer estupideces. Cuando espié entre mis dedos para verla ella se estaba tapando un poco la boca con la mano mientras reía en silencio, puedo decir que reía porque veía como sus hombros se sacudían un poco por la risíta, me sonrojé pero me reí también. _Se ve muy linda cuando se ríe así._ Me puse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y di otra calada a mi cigarro y ella me imitó y expulsó rápido el humo para tomar un poco de su botella y seguimos hablando un poco mas, lo suficiente para que ella se terminara esa botella y pidiese otra, hablamos de muchas cosas pequeñas e irrelevantes sobre nosotras, pequeñas historias, pero al menos era conocernos un poco más, hablamos de gustos de variadas cosas, como bebidas, mientras yo prefiero vodka ella prefiere Ron, tambien hablamos de amigos locos como los mios, después de que tenía la segunda cerveza por la mitad me miró un momento y luego me acercó la cerveza.

"Quieres?" Mi cerebro gritó que sí pero mi estomago casi se pone a llorar.

"Sí quisiera, pero es que tengo hambre y es malo tomar con el estomago vació." Ella alzó una ceja, _se ve muy sexy eso..._

"A qué hora comiste por ultima vez?"Preguntó y dio una calada a su cigarro. Pensé un par de segundos mientras tomaba otra calada del mio y la dejaba salir, éste era el segundo cigarro de ambas.

"Creo que a las 6 o 5..." Ella casi se ahoga con el humo.

"Son mas de las 2 de la mañana Anna! No tienes nada en el estomago! Si bebes, mañana la pagarás caro, del 1 al 10 que tan prendida estás? " Alcé una ceja _Prendida se refiere a que tan ebria estoy no?_

"Siete? Pero descuida yo estoy bien" No mentía _Si miento, vomite 2 veces! _ a pesar de que las cosas no se movían... tanto, bueno si lo hacían, seguía sin controlar del todo mis palabras y si cerraba los ojos daba la sensación de que giraba. Ella se sorprendió y llamó a un mesero que no tardó nada en llegar.

"Buenas noches señorita, un placer atenderla, que desea?" Me molestó en sobremanera la miradíta que le envió el tipo y lo miré con un gesto de 'Ni lo pienses, es mía'. Ella al parecer o no lo notó o simplemente lo ignoró.

"Tráigame por favor un sandwich de jamón y queso y un jugo de pera" _Venden eso aqu__í__? Joder que locura! "_Por qué una locura? Saben que hay gente que les pasa como a ti y no comen justo antes de venir y por eso venden algunas cosas fáciles de hacer, además el pan es lo mejor para absorber alcohol"

"... Dije eso en voz alta?" Ella se empezó a reír mientras apagaba su cigarro y se terminaba su cerveza.

"Lo dijiste en voz alta." Asentí sin importarme lo incómodo que debió haber sido eso en una situación normal, apagué el cigarrillo y un momento después mi sandwich llegó. Ella me miró y con un gesto me indicó que comiera "Vamos, la noche es joven y sería un desperdicio que dejases de beber a esta hora." Asentí y me lo comí, me sentí maravillosa cuando me lo acabé, era como tocar la gloria, cuando iba a hablar con ella, ya que comí en silencio y bastante rápido, Eugene salió de la nada y se paró al lado mio. _Oh diablos..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hoooolaaas! Bueno, tardé un poco mas de lo que calculé, comprendanme, no estoy en mi casa xD les escribo desde una casa que no es mía con un wifi que no es mio D:

He recibido una linda aceptación para este fic! Me hacen tan feliz :3 me alegra que se sientan identificados, Para los que aun no se han emborrachado como es debido, sí chicos, no exagero, así se siente estar ebrio, y sí, depende de la persona puedes hacer estupideces mayores aún xD El fic va casi a la mitad, así que debería terminar en unos 2 caps a partir de este!

Espero leer sus review! Oh, la pregunta de este cap, quienes se rieron con la historia de Zulay? Tomen en cuenta que, si sucedió de verdad y fue lo más loco que me ha pasado. Si encuentran alguna terminología que no entiendan, sientanse libres de preguntarme, en general, preuguntenme lo que quieran :3 los quiero!


	3. Memoria 3

Hola hola! Me alegra ver que les gusta como va quedando esta pequeña locura :P

Un comentario para aquellos que nunca han tomado licor. Si chicos, se sienten así de mal, sí, es malo tomar, y si, probablemente lo harán de todas maneras xD

Un saludos a mis lectores, son lo máximo! Gracias por seguirme, y espero que no les explote el cerebro como a mi cuando escribí esta parte.

Frozen no me pertenece, Es propiedad de Disney.

Ahora a leer!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Oh diablos..._

"Señoritas, hola como están?" Por la forma en que lo dijo se notó que fue dirigido únicamente a Elsa y me sentí molesta, tal vez demasiado molesta a decir verdad, si hay algo en lo que este tío es bueno, es en robar mujeres, lo digo por experiencia, no propia sin embargo. Si Elsa en realidad no tiene ningún interés conmigo, cosa que espero estar equivocada, porque, Dios, yo si quiero algo con ella, pero en caso de que no... se irá con este perro! _D__ó__nde est__á__ Rapunzel cuando es necesaria!?_ Me sentí hervir, quisiera pegarle o mandarlo a largarse. Bueno, de poder elegir, preferiría pegarle, nada personal Eugene...

"Hola. Quién eres y por qué te metes así de la nada?" Eso fue directo por parte de Elsa! Buen trabajo Elsa! te lo mereces Eugene! Pero, no cuento con que eso lo detenga, está lo suficientemente borracho como para que eso no le afecte, si hace poco estaba hecho un... bueno, estaba sumamente mal tirado en el sofá. Así que bueno, no tengo idea realmente cómo es que está de pie justo ahora...

"Soy Eugene, amigo de Anna. Me podrías decir tu nombre rubia preciosa?" Vi como ella volteaba los ojos y sonreí satisfecha. _Un poco m__á__s de ese odio y se irá._ Aunque debo decir, si ella me dirigiera esa mirada, no se que haría, probablemente llorar... aunque sin embargo, es sumamente sexy...

"Soy Elsa." Ni siquiera le dio el apellido! HA! Toma eso castañito!

"Guao, que fría, pero así está bien, eso es sexy, por qué no vienes a bailar conmigo? Anna estará bien sola, sólo será un rato" Elsa parpadeó algo sorprendida, puede que sepa lo que pasa por su cabeza, quizá algo como 'Si es tu amiga como dices eso!?' sip, puede que sea algo así. Tienes que llegar a conocer a este sujeto para quererlo. Sabía que Elsa en ese momento probablemente iba a dejar salir un comentario letal así que decidí interrumpir antes que pasara algo.

"Bueeeeno, Elsa, Vamos a bailar tu y yo, si? " Dije mirandola fijamente y ella me sonrió y asintió. Por más molesta que pueda estar con Eugene, sigue siendo mi amigo, y la persona que le gusta a mi mejor amiga, y no está del todo bien que deje que le destruyan la moral, por mas que se lo merezca.

"Tan pronto? Por qué no hablamos un poco?" _No! Basta! __L__á__rgate es mia! __te golpearé si sigues intentando!._

"Nop, me temo que me voy con Elsa ya mismo Eugene, por qué no buscas a Punzy? debe estar buscándote." me acerque a su oído "y se agradecido de que no le diré que estabas tratando de acercarte a una chica después de haberte besado con ella" Se quedó frío. Eso no se lo esperaba, sonreí y tomé la mano de Elsa para que ambas entráramos. Al entrar vi a los chicos y todos me sonrieron e hicieron gestos para que siguiese de largo y no me entretuviese. _Los amo_. Seguí con Elsa a dónde ella quisiese ir y me llevó con lo que parecía su grupo de amigas, todas chicas. Se me acercó al oído para no tener que gritar tanto y señaló a las chicas "Ella es Bella, ella es Mulan y ella es Mérida" _Oh no ma__l__dita sea __M__é__rida no por favor, __Mé__rida no._ Miré a Mérida y efectivamente era ESA Mérida. Ella me miró y me sonrió ampliamente, puede que nunca hayamos hablado más de la cuenta, pero yo sé, que ella sabe, que yo sé que ella gusta de mí... Esto será incómodo.

Estaba sonando una canción tecno que desconocía, pero se acabó y empezó a sonar "Wistle baby" en versión Nightcore y Elsa me acercó a ella para que empezáramos a bailar, no lo dudé ni un segundo y empecé a bailar procurando que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen muy unidos, ella me sonrió y yo también, estábamos lo suficiéntemente cerca para que yo sintiera su respiración en mi rostro, ella era mas alta que yo por al menos unos cinco centímetros.

Todo estaba bien, estaba perfecto, era hermoso! hasta que, Mérida se puso detrás mio y ahora entiendo como se siente el jamón de un sandwich entre el queso y la lechuga.

Bailábamos moviendo las caderas de un lado al otro al ritmo de la música, de repente Sentí las manos de Mérida en mis caderas, a cada lado, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de quitármela de encima, cuando digo que quería quitármela de encima, lo digo en serio, si de alguna manera pudiese simplemente hacer que deje de tocarme, ya lo habría hecho, pero tenía a Elsa justo al frente y eso significaría alejarme de ella también. _Maldita realidad..._ al terminar la canción me separé un poco de Elsa y le dediqué una sonrisa apologética, me acerqué a su oído "Ya vuelvo, no tardo" Me di la vuelta, al fin zafándome de Mérida y caminé hacia la mesa donde estaban mis amigos del alma. Antes de llegar volteé a ver a las amigas de Elsa, vi que Bella y Mulan le estaban diciendo algo y reían todas juntas, pero Mérida me miraba insistente, entonces la vi sonreír y acercarse a Elsa por detrás para invitarla a bailar, hay una sola palabra que puede definir esto justo ahora, _perra..._ ya algo molesta terminé de llegar a la mesa y mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos.

"Que haces aquí y por qué no estás con la belleza de allá?!" Me regañó Hans que estaba bailando con Olaf y Kristoff. Meg y Punzy también me miraron, Meg bailaba con Sven y Punzy con Eugene, que al verme de alguna manera que sólo yo noté, me pidió perdón con la mirada, le sonreí.

"Yo vine por esto" Dije tomando un vaso lleno de trago que parecía de naranja, y tomé mucho, más de lo que debí haber tomado, y para colmo lo tomé a fondo blanco sin importarme nada. Vi el rostro de Olaf cambiar a uno se sorpresa y los demás empezaron a reírse.

"Pero miren a Anna! Está desatada!" Dijo Hans sonriéndome.

"Que sucede? Necesitas valor o algo así?" Preguntó Meg levantando una ceja y ladeando su cadera, hice un gesto de la mano, como diciendo 'Mas o menos' les sonreí y después de haber tomado el vaso entero, me llevé otro trago sin importar de quién rayos era. Olaf me siguió rápido y me detuvo en medio del sitio.

"Anna qué haces? No has comido y eso es demasiado, te vas a embriagar y te borrarás del mapa y harás el ridículo y no recordarás nada!" Lo miré fijamente y pude ver su preocupación en los ojos, le sonreí de medio lado.

"Descuida, Elsa me compró algo de comer, ahora mas bien siento que necesito algo de esto para no pegarle a alguien yla noche es joven aún, gracias Olaf, eres un amor" Le di un beso en la mejilla "Ahora vuelve ahí y arrasa con ellos tigre" Me sonrió y asintió, me dio la cartera y yo me di la vuelta para volver con las chicas y escuché a mis espaldas 'Saluda a Copito de mi parte' _Copito? Qui__é__n es cop__i__to? _No me dio tiempo de seguir pensando, ya que llegué al sitio, Elsa me sonrió y me quitó el vaso para tomar un poco, que sexy se ve que me quite el vaso y tome sin pedir permiso...

"Vodka? Guao, si que eres valiente!" Me dijo sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa, ellas también tenían una mesa, así que volví a tomar de mi trago y lo coloqué en la mesa con la cartera mientras empezaba a sonar otra canción de estilo nightcore mix. Le sonreí a Elsa y tomé su mano, el alcohol ya volvía a ponerme idiota, pero no importaba, al menos lo hacía para bien y yo aún estaba de pie. Acerqué a la Diosa rubia platinada hacia mí y empezamos a bailar bastante cercanas, ella también olía algo mas fuerte a ron y ahora también a Vodka, _qué tan prendida estará ella?_ Puse mis manos en sus caderas y empezamos a movernos al ritmo mientras lentamente me acercaba un poco más a su rostro y a su cuello, sentí de nuevo a Mérida detrás mio y volteé los ojos algo molesta. Al parecer Elsa se dio cuenta, ya que movió las manos de Mérida de mi cintura apara poner las suyas en su lugar, me sonrió y me sonrojé un poco. _Es algo posesiva?_ Reí para mis adentros, podía imaginarme la expresión de Mérida justo ahora, debe ser poética. Después de un par de canciones y de que mis piernas protestaran por bailar tanto en tacones, me acerqué al oído de Elsa "Vamos afuera un segundo" Asintió y miró a sus amigas señalándoles que iba a salir, ellas asintieron, no olvidé mi trago ni Elsa el suyo.

A pesar que yo trataba de aparentar estar perfectamente sobria, -Amigos, quiero agregar que soy mala mentirosa, y que eso, sumado al alcohol es mala idea-. Mi cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo, y me tambaleaba un poco al caminar, _Bien cerebro hagamos esto juntos, caminemos bien vale?_ Hice un ligero esfuerzo por caminar bien, y ya que Elsa iba al frente mio noté que ella también caminaba un poco ladeada, sólo un poco. _No estoy sola!_ Al salir había una mesa con sillas, magnífico, caminamos hacia ella y nos sentamos, por alguna razón que no recuerdo, tenía mi cartera, _en que momento la traje? No se la hab__í__a dej__ado a los muchachos__? Oh __J__es__ú__s de verdad no recuerdo! Qu__é__ es esto! Será que __O__laf me la dio y no me fijé?_ Elsa me miraba curiosa

"Pasa algo?" La miré rápidamente y negué con la cabeza para después sonreír. Al menos tenía los cigarros, _Porque est__á__n en mi cartera no? _Saqué la caja, si estaban ahí. Le ofrecí uno y ella me miró por varios segundos antes de responder.

"Son de menta no? Si, dame uno." Le sonreí y se lo entregué junto con el yesquero y tomé un poco de mi trago, que por suerte aun no se terminaba. Ella dio un sorbo del suyo mientras me miraba algo insistente. "Sabías que si fumas mientras bebes el efecto se duplica?" Parpadeé un par de veces.

"En serio? No sabía..." A pesar de lo que me dijo di otra calada al cigarro y ella rió un poco. Expulsé el humo al momento que sentí una epifanía "Claro Olaf me lo dio! Por eso lo tengo!" la expresión de Elsa era un poema, confusión mezclada con sorpresa y un claro 'De que hablas?!'

"D-De que hablas?" me reí un poco, ahora me sentía mareada.

"Del bolso! No tenía idea de porque lo tenía conmigo! Pero aquí está!" Ella empezó a reírse y yo le hice coro. Q_u__é__ diablos acabo de decir? Hahaha _oh rayos estoy diciendo incoherencias...

"Anna, estás empezando a embriagarte de más?. Trata de calmarte." La miré y negué con la cabeza.

"Para qué? De todas formas ese es el plan. Aunque no al punto que no sepa quien soy. Eso es feo." Me terminé el cigarro, _eso fue r__á__pido_ y me terminé lo que quedaba del trago _eso fue a__ú__n mas r__á__pido. _Elsa me miró algo sorprendida "Está bien, no te espantes, se controlarme... algo." Ella alzó una ceja y rió. Tomé su mano y le sonreí "venga, te invito otro baile" Sonrió de medio lado, asintió y me siguió. Cuando entramos no sonaba nada, "oook... raro..." nos acercamos a sus amigas. _El bolso? Dej__é__ el bolso afuera? Ah no, aqu__í__ lo tengo, todo bien entonces_. Puse el bolso en la mesa y a pesar que aun no sonaba nada no me alejé de ella. Y como por arte de una 'casualidad' empezó a sonar "Tiempo de Vals de Chayanne' _Por qu__é__ coño suena en una disco una canci__ó__n vals? Qu__é__ diablos? _A pesar de mis pensamientos dije una confesión en voz alta "Amo esa canción." ella me sonrió.

"También yo." Empezamos a bailar lentamente hasta que comenzó la letra y sentí la urgencia de cantarla

"Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás, donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar, donde el mundo se para y te observa girar, es tiempo para amar" cantaba sonriendo y mirando a Elsa a los ojos, ella se sonrojó un poco y continuó por mí.

"Tiempo de vals tiempo para sentir y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín es tiempo de vivir" Le sonreí y las dos empezamos a cantar al unísono mirándonos fijamente mientras bailábamos, pude sentir que al girar me mareaba un poco pero las mariposas que sentía en el estómago eran agradables y me distraían de pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen los hermosos ojos color cielo de la diosa que tenía al frente.

"Bésame en tiempo de vals un dos tres un dos tres sin parar de bailar haz que este tiempo de vals un dos tres un dos tres no termine jamas..." Me sonrojé al ver como ella también tenía su mirada fija en mí. Pero a pesar de eso seguí

"Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar por encima del sol y debajo del mar sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar no es tiempo de verdad. Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar y elevarse violenta como un huracán es tiempo en espiral." Bailábamos despacio y sentía que me quemaba en su mirada y notaba algo de lo que no estaba segura, yo cantaba pero sentía como ella tarareaba. Me sonrió una vez mas y me incliné un poco mas cerca de su rostro y ella hizo lo mismo, hasta que terminé mi estrofa y ella susurró.

"Bésame en tiempo de vals un dos tres un dos tres sin parar de bailar..." sentí como su respiración chocaba con mis labios y corté la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y los mios, eran suaves, y su tacto era frió, pero al unirlos sentí un choque eléctrico recorrer mi columna, se sentía muy agradable. En el acto la canción seguía sonando, mas mis ganas de cantar habían muerto, mis labios estaban ocupado en una actividad mas importante, nuestro beso se iba tornando mas íntimo en el momento en que con mi lengua acaricié su labio superior, pude sentir un leve gemido y lo aproveché para explorar la boca de la diosa a la que estaba besando. Su lengua tímidamente tocó la punta de la mía y empezaron a bailar un vals mientras en ningún momento ella y yo dejábamos de bailar. Me separé cuando sentí que el aire era, desgraciadamente, necesario para vivir.

"Tiempo de vals que empleamos las dos dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón" susurré contra su oído mientras me acercaba más a ella y pude sentir que su sonrojó aumentó, pero ella también se acercó al mió y susurró

"Con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor, es tiempo de sentir, y tiempo para ti..." Me sentí conmovida y seguí el camino desde su oído a sus labios una vez mas para volver a probar de esos deliciosos labios mientras seguíamos bailando lo que restaba de canción, al terminar me separé a penas unos centímetros de ella. Mientras nos deteníamos, sentí su mirada en la mía, vi en sus ojos una chispa. Sonreí pero en el fondo me sentía algo apenada, estoy segura que también debo tener un vergonzoso sonrojo en los cachetes, reí un poco y señalé con el pulgar por encima de mi hombro hacia la salida, ella asintió y me siguió, esta vez no se molestó en decirle a sus amigas, y ninguna de las dos llevamos el trago.

Salimos mientras yo encendía un cigarro y le daba uno. No comentamos el beso que habíamos compartido hace unos segundos, pero nos mirábamos y nos comunicábamos con miradas, algunas veces ella desviaba la miraba sonrojada, y se veía adorable, pero otras veces era yo quien no podía seguir inmersa en sus ojos.

Después de ese cigarro, entramos y sus amigas habían pedido otro servició, esta vez era Ron con Coca-cola, y ya me tenían servido un vaso y todo! _Es hora de incluir a estas sensacionales chicas a mi grupo regular de amigos._ Tomé el vaso mientras empezábamos a bailar todas en grupo, no tengo idea de como estén mis queridos amigos, ya que al pasar no volteé a verlos. _Momento, no se supone que tomar de dos tipos de alcohol es malo? Mmm... que más da. _

En un momento desconocido, ese vaso de Ron ya no estaba completo y no sé cuándo me lo tomé a decir verdad, y tampoco sé en qué momento me dieron otro lleno, tampoco sé cuándo ése también se vació, sin darme cuenta estaba afuera de nuevo encendiendo un cigarro.

"Quieres uno Elsa?" Sentí mi tono de voz un poco raro pero no le di mayor importancia.

"No gracias, tengo una política de no fumar demasiado." Me encogí de hombros y encendí el mio.

"Es una noche bonita no crees?" Dijo y después la escuché suspirar. Miré hacia el cielo obscuro y sonreí.

"Es una linda madrugada a decir verdad" Ella rió y tomó mi mano, yo me sonrojé un poco y entrelacé nuestros dedos, decidí que ese cigarro podía morir ahí y ahora y lo apagué en el cenicero para inclinarme un poco y rozar mis labios con los de Elsa. Ella se sonrojó y se quedó unida en nuestro tímido beso, lentamente nos separamos y le dirigí una sonrisa, la cual me devolvió y aún tomadas de la mano entramos una vez mas. No vi a mis amigos, pero ignoré ese hecho y seguimos caminando, llegamos nuevamente con las amigas de Elsa y sonaba una canción de "Caramelos de cianuro" creo que era, "Las notas".

Empezamos a bailar algo movidas toda la canción hasta que cambió por una un poco más lenta, no la reconocí pero aproveché que la velocidad había bajado para acercarme a los labios de Elsa, en esta ocasión no fui yo quien inició el beso, si no que ella tomó mi barbilla y depositó una serie de besos en mi boca, los cuales correspondí más que feliz. Pero, como todo en la vida, siempre hay algo que tiene que salir mal, y en ese fatídico momento, el baile movido decidió cobrar factura. Me separé de ella, tratando de ser delicada.

"Anna?" Sacudió su cabeza en confusión, y tenía un gesto algo herido "Estas bien?" Negué con la cabeza y me alejé de ella y pretendí dirigirme al baño, pero mi cerebro me la jugó bien y en vez de ir al baño me dirigí a la salida del local. _Por que vine para acá? Maldici__ó__n cerebro! _ Elsa ya estaba a mi lado cuando lo vine a notar "Hey que sucede?" Me rendí, no iba a intentar huir, eso podría ser muy fácil de malinterpretar y que ella pensara que yo no deseaba otro futuro beso no se oía muy tentador tampoco. Me senté en una silla y respiré profundo mientras me presionaba el puente de la nariz con mi pulgar e índice.

"Estoy mareada..." Ella sonrió, pude ver que parecía aliviada, y se sentó a mi lado poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Valla, entonces mis besos son poderosos" Dijo en tono juguetón y no pude evitar reírme un poco, con cuidado de no agravar mi nausea

"Sí que lo son, besas genial, en especial cuando bailamos el Vals! Digo, no es que sea lo único maravilloso de ti, porque no lo es, pienso que eres una persona genial, muy dulce y de buenos sentimientos además eres amable y bella, eres muy bella así como estás. No es que sólo lo seas porque estás arreglada para la ocasión porque estoy segura de que sin arreglarte también lo eres, pero te ves aún mas bella! Espera que?" Me quedé callada, _qu__é __clase de confesi__ó__n acabo de dar?_ Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada después de darle un rápido vistazo a ella y ver que estaba sonrojada.

"Oye, recuerdas lo que hablamos en una ocasión que salimos a fumar?" Levanté la mirada, y sentí que se me movían las cosas al hacerlo pero levanté una ceja sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo por recordar.

"Cuando salimos a fumar y te besé?" Ella me miró confundida y negó con la cabeza.

"La anterior a esa." Ahora era yo quien lucía confusa.

"Hubo una anterior a esa? Cuando no sabía donde estaba mi bolso?" Elsa volvió a negar con la cabeza

"Ok, la que va tres veces más adelante de esa." Empecé a sentir algo de pánico, bueno en realidad sentí como mi estomago se peleaba con mi hígado y golpeaba a mi páncreas mientras los nervios y el pánico hacían estragos con el resto de mis órganos.

"Estas de joda, no hubo una de en medio u otra luego... o si? Oh Crap." me cubrí la boca con ambas manos mientras trataba de recordar cómo rayos respirar.

"Anna, no lo recuerdas? Qué tan ebria estás?" Empecé a tratar de hacer memoria, sentía unos flash back ir y venir pero eran muy cortos para que sirvieran de algo. Ella y yo riendo, yo hablando con Merida, Olaf y Kristof hablando conmigo, Meg diciéndome algo mientras se reía pícaramente, Hans dándome un abrazo _Por qu__é__ un abrazo? Oh mierda..._

"Qué hora es? Oh Dios..." Elsa miró su reloj algo preocupada, no entendía que pasaba y no la culpo, creo que de hecho tampoco yo sabía que pasaba por mi cabeza.

"Las cuatro y cinco, por qué?" Ahora el pánico se estaba haciendo mi mejor amigo. _No no no nonononono yo no hice lo que creo que hice o si?_

"Nos íbamos a ir a las 3... ay no." Saqué rápidamente mi celular y llamé a Kristoff, el teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que escuché la voz de mi rubio amigo del otro lado de la linea "Aló, amor de mi vida? Sol de mi cielo? Corazón de mi pecho? Dónde ... están? 'Anna? En casa de Hans, ahora mismo preparándome para dormir mientras Sven y Olaf se cepillan los dientes, qué pasa?' Se fueron sin mí, amor mio. 'Claro que sí, tu dijiste que te ibas a quedar con la belleza platinada, tus palabras, no mías. Y te despediste de nosotros. No lo recuerdas? Ay no Anna qué tan borrada estás? No recuerdas eso? Fue a las 3!.' No lo recuerdo... bueno, ya me las apañaré, gracias amor." Colgué el teléfono y respiré profundo, no recuerdo nada de eso. ¡No recuerdo nada de eso!. _Cerebro, en qué quedamos?_ momento de preguntarle a la que posiblemente sepa!

"Era tu novio?" Volteé a verla y logre ver su expresión algo herida. Entendí rápidamente que posiblemente de hecho ella pensaba que tenía novio y que estaba con ella por diversión y reí un poco para tranquilizarla.

"Para nada Elsa! Era mi mejor amigo, tiendo a hablarle así a las personas cuando entro en pánico, o entraré en pánico, aunque actualmente es por pánico. Elsa, querida, qué hice a las 3...?" Ella pareció aliviada ante la aclaratoria y me miró fijamente, luego tomó mi mano. _Espera, cuando la gente hace eso, __¿__no suele ser porque te van a dar una noticia que necesita que escuches con atención hasta el final sin interrumpir porque es grave? ay..._

"No recuerdas?" Frunció el ceño con algo de preocupación y yo suspiré profundo y la miré fijamente y después negué con la cabeza. "Bueno, después que entramos al local, bailamos un rato, y hablaste un poco con mis amigas, que por cierto te adoran, y volviste a salir después de que hablaras algo con Mérida, de lo cual no dejaste a nadie escuchar, luego saliste una vez más y hablamos de lo que te quería preguntar si recordabas. Volvimos a entrar a bailar, y una vez más volviste a salir después de un rato conmigo a fumar, esa vez, tus amigos vinieron a buscarte, me dijiste que ya volvías, y volviste sin ellos. Entramos, bailamos otro rato y volviste a salir por un cigarro de nuevo, fue ahí cuando te dije que no iba a fumar más y nos b-besamos y el resto de la historia si lo recuerdas." Respiré profundo. Me borré por alrededor de una hora. Bien, no es tan grave... _A qui__é__n engaño?__ s__í__ lo es!. D__ó__nde demonios voy a irme ahora? Mi casa no es precisamente __a la vuelta de la esquina!_. Empecé a sentirme mareada de nuevo.

"Me estoy empezando a sentir algo mal..." Le confesé y Elsa me miró preocupada, aun así me sonrió un poco para darme algo de confianza.

"Me explicas que pasa por tu mente?" Dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza. Asentí levemente.

"Verás, les dije a mis amigos que se fueran sin mí en mi momento de peor ebriedad del cual no recuerdo, y ahora estoy sola, bueno no sola, estoy contigo, pero ya no tengo transporte, ni como irme, y son las 4 y creo que esto cierra en 20 minutos..." Ella asintió despacio y me miró, luego sonrió y tomó mi rostro acunándolo con su nívea, suave y perfecta mano.

"No recuerdas lo primordial Anna. Hiciste eso porque más temprano estuvimos hablando de nuestras casas y me dijiste que vivías sola y que no tenías ganas de llegar a una casa vacía, así que te invité a mi casa y dijiste que sí, de eso quería hablar, y fue por eso que le dijiste a tus amigos que se fuesen sin ti" Mi corazón dio un vuelco, _maldita borrachera, qu__é__ demonios hice?_ _Aunque... no está mal, __bien jugado cerebro! Al fin hacemos algo juntos!_

"En serio?" parpadeé un par de veces y le sonreí tímidamente

"Te arrepientes?" Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y presioné mi rostro un poco mas contra su mano, mientras sentía el pánico irse lejos, junto con el exceso de ebriedad, al menos mi memoria de ahora en adelante seguiría en su sitio, por fin.

"Para nada." Ella me sonrió y se me acercó un poco, la valentía del alcohol me dio la idea de robarle un beso a esos perfectos labios una vez más, cuando me incliné para besarla ella no se resistió y nos fundimos en un beso, sin importar quién pudiese ver, sin importar que quizá había espectadores viendo, sólo la besé, y me sentí feliz, seguimos así un poco mas hasta que profundicé el beso haciendo que Elsa me diera espacio para entrar en su boca y jugué con su lengua un rato hasta que la falta de oxígeno me recordó que eventualmente deberíamos separarnos. Fui la primera en romper el beso, pero no separamos nuestros rostros, me perdí en sus ojos y reí levemente entre dientes, _ahora que lo pienso bien... __me voy a ir con ella__!_ Sentí algo de prisa por irme.

"Quieres irte ya? Yo, a diferencia de ti, sé detenerme al tomar, y puedo manejar." Rei un poco, ella a veces parecía leer mi mente. Irme. eso era lo único que pensaba, pero Irme _con_ ella. Asentí algo sonrojada. Y en la comisura de sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

"Ya vengo, voy a avisarle a las chicas y traeré tu bolso. Que, por si no lo notaste, no lo tienes" Su risa fue muda, mientras yo le dediqué una sonrisa al notar que ella estaba en lo cierto. Entró un momento al local y me dejó ahí sentada. _O__h__D__ios, iré a su casa y al parecer dormiré con ella. Que tal si sucede algo m__á__s? Bueno, tal vez soy la __ú__nica que desea algo m__á__s, no! Espera! __Elsa __dijo que fue ella quien me invitó, significa que ella quiere algo mas? Uhgg no puedo pensar bien! __Cerebro necesito apoyo!_ Mientras yo divagaba en mi cabeza, ella volvió con mi cartera y la suya, luego me extendió una mano "Nos vamos?" Asentí y tomé su mano mientras nos dedicábamos una mirada que, a los ojos de los demás que nos estuviesen viendo no decía nada, pero para nosotras decía todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oh, fue muy difícil escribir este. Sintieron lo que es estar ebrios? No saber que diablos pasó y que alguien te diga que pasó y que hiciste? Se confundieron o estuvo claro? Disculpen si no entendieron... Fue difícil!

Señoras y señores, penúltimo capitulo! Oh dios, en el siguiente hay Smut! Están advertidos! Están advertidos! No digan que no!

Se pueden hacer cambios de última hora, alguna sugerencia? De cualquier tipo, ya sea algo que hablen en el carro o algo en la... em... cama.

Bueno! Los veo en... lo que tarde en hacer que lo que escribí tenga coherencia. Hehehe

Nos leemos! Los amo!


	4. Memoria 4

Holi holi, como están? Aquí está la cuarta entrega! Se aburrieron mucho por la espera? Lo siento mucho! Oigan alguno de ustedes es artista? Sería lindo ver una imagen de Elsa y Anna ebrias :P

bueno, cap 4!

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

Hay Smut en este cap, si no te gusta, abstente de leerlo.

Sin mas de decir. Lean!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia la salida, caminamos hacia un lindo Audi color azul marino, era muy lindo, _ya quisi__é__ramos nosotros contar con un auto así para salir... __Aunque eso significaría elegir un conductor que no beba y me los imagino a todos peleando para no ser el elegido._ Miré embobada el auto y ella rió, mientras me abría la puerta para que entrara, no dudé en sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, después de cerrar mi puerta ella rodeó el auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

"Vives sola?, porque tener que explicar porque traes contigo a una chica medio ebria a tu casa no debe ser tarea fácil." Pude escuchar su melodiosa risa mientras encendía el coche y lo ponía en marcha.

"Vivo sola en un departamento no te preocupes. Te ves algo cansada, si quieres puedes dormir un poco, descuida no te secuestraré"

"No me molestaría que lo hicieras...pero preferiría hablar un poco más contigo" Volteó a verme por una fracción de segundo con una expresión entre sorprendida y divertida.

"Empezaré a preguntarte entonces, el chico que llamaste no eres tu novio" Negué con la cabeza "Pero, tienes novio?" Me reí un montón.

"Para nada, a decir verdad soy... gay. Como, muy gay. Y para aclarar, tampoco tengo novia, que tal tu?" Si bien yo solía tener entendido que era bisexual después de conocer a Elsa me quedó claro que...no lo era. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, tampoco tengo, y bueno no creo que haga falta mencionar mi sexualidad no?" Yo solté una carcajada. Estuvimos hablando sobre nosotras mismas, gustos, familia, amigos, locuras, a pesar de todo la palpable tensión sexual de alguna manera después de unos 10 minutos la conversación tomo otro rumbo. "No estaba dormida! Fue lo que le dije y él no me creyó!" Dije contando una historia de mi niñez cuando no quería dormir y ella explotó de risa, luego se quedó callada, aún teníamos camino por delante. Aquella tensión de alguna forma regresó.

"Oye Anna... De verdad olvidaste casi una hora y media del tiempo que estuvimos en la disco?" La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pensé un momento, y la respuesta era obvia, para qué mentir?

"Al parecer... por que?" Ella suspiró y me miró por un par de segundos antes de volver a mirar el camino, y es que morir y quedar como galletas de Audi contra un árbol no era una linda idea.

"Hay algo... que me dijiste, y quería preguntarte si era cierto, o si era el alcohol hablando..." Yo seguía confusa, aunque al cabo de unos segundos mi cerebro hizo su mejor esfuerzo y tuve una ligera idea de qué podría haber sido eso que dije.

"Qué te dije?" Ella respiró profundo y pude ver como se sonrojaba un poco.

"Dijiste... que yo te gustaba...bueno, mucho" No dudé ni un segundo en responderle.

"Si, me gustas y mucho." Me miró de nuevo sorprendida por mi rápida respuesta afirmativa "Eres la chica mas hermosa que he conocido, y si te lo dije entonces, te lo digo ahora. Me gustas, no sólo porque seas hermosa, que lo eres. Sino porque de verdad, el tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido de lo mejor y lo he disfrutado muchísimo, eres una chica muy dulce y divertida" Ella sonrió "Aunque lo que quisiera saber es si... soy correspondida"

"Lo eres. La...La verdad es que, te voy a confesar algo, yo te vi desde que llegué a Teatro bar. Estabas sentada afuera con tus amigos fumando un cigarrillo, me llamaste la atención y desde ese momento estuve algo... atenta, la vez que subiste del baño, si es que la recuerdas, y chocaste por primera vez conmigo, no fue accidente, bueno, si lo fue, mi intención no era chocar, yo quería detenerte para hablar contigo, pero tu chocaste y luego no supe que decirte para que te detuvieras. Quería saber si estabas bien, después de ... bueno, aquello" Me quedé fría por unos segundos. Nonononono.

"Me estás diciendo que sabes qué fue lo que hice cuando bajé al baño?" Ella asintió y yo oculté mi rostro entre mis manos avergonzada "Que verguneza... que horror...sólo déjame morir aquí, trágame tierra" Ella rió un poco. "Momento. Pensándolo mejor..." Recordé que por alguna razón antes le había dicho a las chicas que había ido a ... vomitar 3 veces... De golpe recordé que si hubo una tercera. Y probablemente esa tercera va en medio. Osea la segunda vez que bajé, creo que, alguien me había acompañado, por que no recordaba eso? Dios mio, Elsa bajó conmigo en una ocasión y me acompaño al baño y luego por la vergüenza subí sola, por eso ella esa tercera me detuvo! Puede alguien matarme ahora?, la pregunta es, cómo lo supo? Que yo iba a bajar. Me acomodé en la silla del auto y volteé a verla sorprendida " Por casualidad bajaste conmigo en una de esas ocasiones?" _Tuve una jodida epifanía, esto explica algunas cosas... _

"Pues... si."

"Oh, ya veo." fingí tranquilidad mientras en realidad quería morir de vergüenza "Hey ese es el edificio?" Dije viendo un edificio que se veía lujoso. Ella asintió y entramos al estacionamiento, antes que me diese cuenta ella estaba ya al lado de mi puerta, incluso el auto ya estaba con los candados puestos, suspiré y salí del carro, me sentía mucho mejor, las cosas ya no parecían moverse. Elsa tomó mi mano y me guió por el lujoso edificio, _me topé con una chica rica?_ El sitio se veía genial, entramos al ascensor

"Penthouse?" pregunté mirándola, aun admirando la estructura del lugar.

"Cómo adivinaste?" se veía genuinamente sorprendida

"Intuición..." Reí y no pude resistirme, había algo que quería en ese momento, a penas las puertas del ascensor se cerraron me moví al frente de Elsa aprisionándola poniendo mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo contra la pared.

"A-Anna?" Me acerqué a sus labios y susurré contra ellos

"Puedes empujarme en el momento que desees y me alejaré" Le di al menos un segundo antes de unir mis labios a los suyos y no hubo ninguna queja, por el contrario, ella me permitió besarla como quisiera, aproveché un poco eso y tomé su barbilla para bajarla un poco y así hacer que abriera la boca para darme el espacio que deseaba para poder explorar su boca con mi lengua, escuché como un pequeño gemido se ahogaba en mis labios y sonreí complacida. Sentí que sus piernas temblaron un poco, parecía que no se sostendría en pie por mucho, así que rodeé su cintura con mi brazo para evitar que ella se cayese y mordí suavemente su labio inferior, otra vez escuche su voz saliendo como un suspiro y me hizo sentir mariposas peleando frenéticamente en mi estómago.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió me separé de ella dejándola de pie y respirando agitada, sonreí y volteé a ver a donde habíamos llegado. El apartamento comenzaba a un simple metro cuadrado de la puerta del ascensor, cuanto lujo!. Pero, ahora que estábamos en un sitio cerrado, sin nadie que interrumpiese..._ me acabo de percatar del peso de mis palabras..._ Miré a la chica con una mirada un poco, juguetona y ella me la devolvió sólo que algo más tímida, traté de esperar, que falta de educación sería sólo abalanzarme contra ella justo ahora para empezar a probar su piel... _estoy algo loca..._

Entramos en la sala y ella me miró sonrojada, tal vez adivinando mis pensamientos, si no es que los vocalicé...

"Quieres algo? No más alcohol." Sonrió de medio lado mientras se quitaba los tacones, y yo hice lo mismo, santo descanso. Me reí y negué con la cabeza

"Nop, estoy bien, fue suficiente alcohol por un buen tiempo. De veras." _te qui__e__ro a ti si no es mucho pedir..._ ella se me quedó mirando_ oh dios dime que no lo dije en voz alta..._ creo que no, ya que ella sólo sonrió y asintió, luego se me acercó un poco.

"Ven, te enseño donde queda el cuarto y el baño" Me tomó de la mano y al parecer, el sitio tenia al meno cuartos, pero ella me llevó al suyo, supe que era el suyo porque estaba bien amoblado con fotos TV y demás.

"Tu casa es muy bonita" dije mientras al caminar veía la sala y los pasillos, todo estaba decorado sobriamente, y con detalles azules, le gusta el azul. Ella asintió

"Es lo que me dejaron mis padres cuando se fueron a Canadá, y tengo un buen trabajo así que no paso penurias" A pesar que era una conversación banal ella tenía un aura de absoluto nervio, y puedo entender el porque, probablemente la presión de mis deseos era incluso palpable. Deseaba poder acercarme a ella y empezar a tocar cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo con mis manos, o mi lengua._Manos o lengua?... ambos, ambos está bien, sí, elijo ambos._

Vi la cama, vi el baño y la vi a ella, me dedicó una mirada sonrojada, miró por un momento la cama y vi como respiraba profundo luego sus ojos del color del cielo de invierno se fijaron en los mios, _Adi__ó__s auto-control, un placer coincidir en esta vida._

Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mentón con mi dedo pulgar y anular y la acerqué a mi rodeándola por la cintura mientras probaba una vez más sus labios, su reacción fue positiva, incrementé el beso hasta volverlo mas intenso, ella correspondía dejándome hacer lo que quisiese más no parecía adaptarse a ese tipo de beso. Profundicé el beso haciéndolo de una manera menos hambriento y brusco y mas delicado y ella empezó a ceder ante mí al igual que sus rodillas, la sujeté un poco mas firme para que no se cayera. Separe nuestro beso quedando entre nosotras un pequeño hilo de saliva.

"Elsa?"

"S-si?"

"Puedo? ...?" Lentamente moví mi mano por su cadera hacia su trasero, perfecto, la palabra se queda corta. Ella se sonrojó y su boca se curvó en una mueca entre vergüenza y placer, tomé eso como un sí.

Me limité a sonreír y a empujarla suavemente hacia la cama, ella retrocedió y quedó sentada en la cama, era de tamaño matrimonial y al parecer con doble colchón ya que era bastante alta. Me miró algo nerviosa y yo le sonreí para que se tranquilizara un poco, ella, aún sentada al borde de la cama y yo de pie frente a ella, me subí a la cama poniendo mis rodillas a cada lado de su cadera y mis manos a la altura de sus hombros.

"Me sorprende que seas tan sumisa, pensé serias mas dominante" Ella se sonrojó y yo besé su frente "no lo tomes a mal, me parece sumamente adorable." Me sonrió un poco y tomó mi rostro para acercarlo y besarme. Al separarnos la miré fijamente con algo de seriedad.

"Elsa, quiero que sepas que lo que pase de aquí en adelante, para mi no es una simple aventura, ni una idiotez alcohólica de una noche, me gustas y me gustas mucho, juró por todo lo que es bueno en este mundo y todas las marcas de licores habidas y por haber que mi intensión no es hacerte daño en ningún sentido."

Bajé mi mano y acaricié su abdomen sobre su blusa y deslicé una mano por debajo para tocar su piel ella se estremeció y dejo salir un gemido que se ahogó en mi boca.

"A-Anna yo..." me detuve por un momento _Maldici__ó__n hice algo mal?_

"Que sucede? Quieres que pare?" _Di que no di que no_

"N-no es eso es que... b-bueno... estoy algo nerviosa..." Le sonreí, es el ser más dulce que he conocido, podría derretir lo que sea con esa expresión.

"No lo estés, creo que comprendo qué pasa. Es la primera vez, no es así?" Se puso roja como un tomate y desvió la mirada apenada "No pasa nada, te prometo que, emm, lo disfrutarás y bueno, que será memorable." Asintió tímidamente y ya que aún yo no había sacado mi mano de su blusa volví a acariciar su abdomen, su vientre, y finalmente llegué a su pecho y lo acaricié sobre el sujetador haciendo que ella dejara escapar un gemido, noté que tenía el broche adelante y hábilmente lo desabroché

"Levanta los brazos" Me obedeció y le quité la blusa y el sujetador. Rápidamente ella llevó sus manos hacia sus perfectos pechos para cubrirlos mientras dejaba salir un grito bajito de vergüenza, yo suprimí una risa y tomé sus dos manos para quitarlas de ahí.

"Anna!" Reí un poco y sujeté sus manos a la altura de su rostro a cada lado de su cabeza y me incliné para besar su cuello.

"No tengas vergüenza, tus pechos son hermosos está bien?" No respondió sólo asintió y lo empecé a lamer su cuello lentamente y al llegar a su clavícula la mordí con poca fuerza.

"Ah!"

"Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo hehehe" Bajé lentamente hasta sus senos y lamí su rosado botón, Elsa gimió un poco alto, lo que me estimuló a seguir jugando con su pecho un poco más mientras ella paseaba sus dedos por mi cabeza deshaciendo mi peinado y dejándolo quedar libre, bueno no libre ya que de alguna manera mi madre había hecho mis dos típicas trenzas y luego las había unido detrás en un solo moño, así que quedé con mis dos trenzas.

"Hmm Anna..." Chupé, lamí y mordí cuanto pude mientras soltaba una de las manos de Elsa, ella no se molestó en moverla de su sitio y con mi mano libre empecé a masajear su pecho derecho mientras me hacía cargo con la boca del izquierdo.

"Cómo se siente?" Sabía que ella gemía porque le gustaba pero quería que ella participara un poco mas en esto... no es cierto, quería ver si se ponía aun mas penosa.

"S-se siente bien."

"Te gusta?"

"ahmm sí." Sonreí complacida y dejé sus pezones, que ahora estaban húmedos gracias a mí y la besé suavemente, lentamente, apasionadamente, luego me levanté de la cama y Elsa me miró algo confundida.

"Tengo demasiada ropa, no es justo para ti" Le aclaré y ella se sonrojó pero se levantó sobre los codos y se acomodó mejor en la cama, ya que estábamos al pie de la cama, ella aprovechó la pequeña pausa para acomodarse a la altura de las almohadas mientras me miraba con atención, yo sonreí y me quité la parte de arriba y el pantalón, pero me quedé con la ropa interior, tanto el sujetador como la panty. "No tienes que quitarte nada, de eso me hago cargo yo" Desvió la mirada rodando los ojos y asintió. Me subí a la cama una vez mas y le quite sin vacilación y piedad alguna esa sexy falda negra y me recosté sobre ella para que nuestra piel hiciese contacto, sentí una corriente recorrer mi espina dorsal, se sentía maravilloso. Volví a besarla mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas e hice que ella levantara un poco las suyas haciendo que sus muslos quedasen sobre mis caderas, ella me miró algo apenada ya que le quedaba sólo su ultima prenda, la panty. Me incliné sobre ella y la lamí desde la clavícula por todo el cuello trazando una linea con la punta de mi lengua hasta sus labios y empecé a besarla ella me correspondió y lentamente bajé mi mano desde su vientre hasta su intimidad y la acaricié sobre la tela de su ropa interior, ella tuvo un espasmo y dejó escapar un gemido, eso me excitó mas de lo que calculé que lo haría y empecé a mover mi dedo mas largo en un movimiento circular mientras lamía su cuello

La respiración de Elsa empezó a volverse irregular.

"Anna ahh mnn ah nna" gemía mi nombre entrecortado, pero ella tal vez a modo de venganza, torpemente me quitó el bra en un hábil movimiento, _punto a favor de ser lesbianas, sabemos quitar un bra en cuesti__ó__n de segundos. _Empezó a masajear mis pechos suavemente no pude evitar suspirar ante la sensación de sus manos contra mi piel, sentía suaves choques eléctricos recorrer mi cuerpo cada vez que ella acariciaba mis senos. Sin quedarme atrás seguí moviendo mi mano sobre su panty.

"hmm. Estás mojada, si seguimos así tu panty se arruinará." Dije pícaramente "No podemos dejar eso así verdad?"

"Por favor" Ella me miró suplicante y decidí que quería molestarla un poco de nuevo.

"Por favor qué? Qué quieres que haga?" Dejó de acariciar mis pechos y se sonrojó, si es que podía ponerse aún más roja. Desvió la mirada y presioné su zona mas sensible haciéndola sentir otro espasmo y causando que gimiera "Por favor qué?"

"Ahhmm! Porfavorhazquemevenga." Dijo rápido y bajito para luego morderse el labio inferior, lo entendí perfecto.

"Qué?" Mordí un poco su cuello y empecé a bajar lentamente, pasando mi lengua entre sus pechos y besando su vientre sin detener mi dedo. Noté que ella movía la cadera contra mi mano tratando de crear más fricción.

"Por favor Anna, haz que... me venga." dijo claro, no muy fuerte. Ya basta, no puedo seguir torturándola así.

"De acuerdo Elsa" Bajé un poco más, haciendo que mi cabeza quedase entre sus piernas, simplemente puse la panty a un lado y acerque mi boca a su centro. Lamiendo lentamente su zonas mas sensible

"Ahhh!" Ella dejó escapar un sonoro gemido mientras se sujetaba de la sábana como si su vida dependiese de ello. Empecé a hacer movimientos circulares mientras probaba la esencia de la Rubia platinada, seguí lamiéndola mientras ella seguía gimiendo cada vez más alto, cuando sentí que estaba cerca del orgasmo introduje dos dedos en su interior. Y empecé a moverlos sin dejar de lamerla.

"Ahh Anna! hmm No pares por favor annnmm" En su rostro se reflajába el éxtasis mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de las sabanas y doblaba un poco mas rodillas, sabía que estaba ya muy cerca y aumenté la velocidad mientras tocaba su punto G con la punta de mis dedos y al momento que alcanzó el orgasmo arqueó la espalda dejando salir un prolongado gemido con mi nombre entremezclado en él, sentí como su interior se abrazaba a mis dedos mientras ella respiraba con fuerza, pude probar mas de su esencia. Dejé mis dedos en su interior y subí lentamente para besarla mientras ella probaba de su propia esencia aún disfrutando de la secuela del orgasmo, empecé a mover lentamente mis dedos hacia a dentro y hacia afuera mientras con mi pulgar hacía movimientos circulares en su pequeño clit.

"Anna! E-espera ahh para un segun-ahh" Estaba aun muy sensible por el orgasmo anterior, me reí entre dientes y volví a besarla mordiendo su labio, esta vez fui yo quien dejó escapa un vergonzoso gemido cuando sentí que ella puso su muslo entre mis piernas para presionar mi centro. Sentí como sonreía en medio del beso y lentamente bajaba su mano a mi entrepierna introduciéndola bajo mi panty.

"Elsa?" Ella se sonrojó separándose un poco de mi rostro para encararme.

"Al menos puedo intentarlo... p-pero puedes darme...indicaciones..." Empezó a imitar lo que yo le había hecho hace a penas unos segundos, y empecé a respirar irregularmente mientras dejaba salir ocasionalmente gemidos de placer, no lo hacía nada mal.

"ah, ah. Hmm ahí, j-justo así. Hmm! Elsa!" introdujo 2 dedos en mi interior y empezó a moverlos a la vez que hacía movimientos circulares sobre mi sexo, no pude sostenerme mas sobre mis brazos y me recosté en el pecho de Elsa dejando, sin embargo, mi cadera en alto. Puse mi rostro en la curva del cuello y el hombro de mi preciosa rubia mientras ahogaba mis gemidos contra su pálido cuello y empecé a mover de nuevo mi mano e introduje un tercer dedo mientras tambien me dedicaba a acariciar su parte mas sensible en movimientos circulares, esto en vez de hacer que ella bajase un poco el ritmo de sus movimientos, los incrementó moviendo la mano mas rápido adentro y afuera de mi _Oh por __D__ios y se supone que nunca lo había hecho antes!?_

"Anna! Hmm ah ah Anna!"

"Elsa! Ahhhhh mmm Elsa! Ahh " mis gemidos eran más sonoros que los de ella, nunca he sido alguien callada, y tampoco lo sería en la cama. Sentí como estaba llegando al clímax

"Elsa, no puedo más ahhh me voy a venir ah ah ahhhh"

"T-también yo hmmnnnn ahhh" En unos cuantos movimientos más ambas alcanzamos un perfecto orgasmo mientras gritábamos el nombre de la otra entremezclado entre el placer y los gritos. Sentí como llegaba al cielo, tocaba las estrellas y luego bajaba lentamente, sentí que los dedos de Elsa aún estaban dentro de mí. Lamí su cuello hasta su boca y nos fundimos en un largo beso mientras disfrutábamos de la secuela de nuestro orgasmo. Sus dedos dejaron mi interior, y mi mano dejó su entrepierna. Me dejé caer a su lado mirándola fijamente, ambas jadeábamos y nuestros corazones latían desenfrenados amenazando con salir en cualquier momento de nuestros pechos. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras acercaba la mano que había usado para complacerme y lamía sus dedos. Me sonrojé bastante y ella rió entre dientes al notar mi reacción.

"Yo... yo también quería probar a qué sabías." Lamió sus dos dedos hasta dejarlos limpios y luego tomó mi barbilla para acercarme a ella y besarme una vez mas, pude saborear mi propia esencia en su boca pero no me importó, en este exacto momento estaba demasiado complacida como para que existiese algo que me molestara en este mundo. Lentamente rompimos el beso. Y me perdí en sus ojos hasta que ella me abrazó haciendo que quedáramos completamente unidas, tanto como la física nos lo permitía y mi rostro estaba a la altura de sus perfectos senos.

"Oye Anna..." La abracé también y con mi mano libre toqué por la cama buscando la sábana, cuando la encontré nos arropé con ella.

"Si?" El alcohol que había en algún momento estado en mí, en este momento no estaba, me sentía en mis cuatro cabales. Sentí como ella respiró profundo.

"Sabes que uno de tus amigos es el mejor amigo del chico que fue con Olaf?" Ese sería Kristoff, el mejor amigo de Hans, que fue quien trajo a Olaf. Elsa conoce a Olaf. Que pequeño es el jodido mundo...

"Si..." Dije cautelosamente, a donde quería llegar específicamente?

"Sabes que Olaf estudia arquitectura en la Universidad de Arendelle?" Negué con la cabeza contra su pecho e inhale su dulce aroma. Luego mis neuronas hicieron sinapsis

"Que? Esa facultad esta justo al frente de Artes. Ahí estudio yo." Ella asintió.

"Lo se, yo estudio arquitectura, ya te había visto antes en la Universidad, sólo que nunca me sentí lo suficientemente valiente para acercarme." Me separé del abrazo para verla a la cara.

"Eh?" Elsa puso una miradíta apologética y siguió explicando.

"Cuando Olaf me dijo que irían a Teatro bar, me dijo que fuera también para lograr al menos hablar contigo, pero le dije que no iba a se capaz, sin embargo me dijo que de igual manera fuese, así que fui con varias amigas, y Olaf me dijo que él me ayudaría. Yo... de verdad quería conocerte..." Me quedé estupefacta. _A ver si entiendo. Olaf conoc__ió__ a __H__ans, se enteró que su mejor amigo, __K__ristoff, me conocía, y planeó la salida a Teatro __Bar__ para que __E__lsa pudiese habar conmigo. Por eso fue que empezó a sonar esa canción en ese momento? Por eso me dij__o__ que saludase a cop__i__to, y por eso mismo fue que todos se fueron sin mi sin pr__e__ocupaciones! No es que no sea un poco alarmante que de hecho me haya acostado con ella en una sola noche, de lo cual probablemente no me arrepentiré jamas pero..._

"Amo a ese hombre..." Ella me miró algo confundida.

"No estás molesta?" Ahora yo la miraba confundida.

"Por qué? Porque Olaf te ayudó a acercarte a mí? Nop, cuando te vi entrar en la disco, me fijé en ti, de hecho me pareció cuestión de una enorme cantidad de suerte haberme topado contigo y desde que te vi estaba interesada en ti. Así que no puedo hacer más que sorprenderme por lo que pasó y ser agradecida con la vida por que nos conocimos." Le sonreí y ella parecía que le acababan de dar una noticia trascendental que no era falso del todo. Me reí por su expresión.

"Yo..." dejé de reírme y la abracé de nuevo y me acurruqué a su lado.

"Ya deja de pensar en eso. Tenemos tiempo para hablarlo luego. Además tenemos que ir a la universidad el lunes, nos podemos ver ahí todos los días, digo, si tú quieres..."

"Me estas ofreciendo una segunda cita?" Dijo algo juguetona.

"Te ofrecería que fueses mi novia, pero tal vez te parecería muy apresurado?" rió un poco y me abrazo un poco más fuerte.

"Yo creo que nos saltamos ese paso" Me reí entre dientes.

"Si, un poco. si. Pero no importa, porque acabo de percatarme que tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para conocernos" Me acerqué a su rostro y le besé suavemente "Para mi, esto no fue una cosa de una noche, quisiera acercarme aún más a ti, llegarte a conocer mejor y pedirte apropiadamente que seas mi novia." parpadeó un par de veces y me sonrió.

"Nada me haría mas feliz" Me dio un beso y empezó a acariciar mi cabello, cosa que en el acto hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta y me diese sueño.

"Menos mal que mañana es... ya es mañana. Bueno, menos mal que no hay clases hoy, porque a este paso me parece que podría dormir hasta el medio día, y con esta maravillosa almohada que me acabo de encontrar podría dormir toda la tarde" Dije apegándome mejor a ella y pude sentir cómo su cuerpo se movía por la risilla que escapaba de su boca.

"Me parece bien. Que descanses." sonreí y asentí con la cabeza mientras ella seguía acariciando mi cabello. Lentamente recapitulé un poco lo que había pasado hoy. Fui a una disco, conocí a un chico genial, a una hermosa stalker rubia, que al parecer esta loca por mí, me emborraché, y fui a casa de una diosa, que es mi stalker, y por si fuese poco me acosté con ella, para luego decirle que la cortejaría para volverme su novia. Todo en una noche. Guao. Valla noche. A y está esa hora en que no recuerdo nada... bueno. Que se le va a hacer. Sentí como el sueño se apoderaba de mi mientras me dormía en los brazos de Elsa. Mi futura novia. _Momento, no tomé agua en toda la noche! Madita sea... mañana voy a tener una horrible resaca..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Holaaaaas, hay una explicación ridícula para mi tardanza y es que... mis padres me han estado vigilando todos estos días! saben lo difícil que es escribir esto con gente mirando? Y tampoco podía hacerlo en al uni... osea no... xD _

_Espero les haya gustado, una linda noticia, en un review alguien me comento, Uchiha Mikasa, que hiciera un cap donde ya estuviesen juntas. Eso se puede hacer :3 saben por que? Porque los quiero mucho! XD _

_Un saludo a LaChicaDel-PanTostado! _

_A todos ustedes chicos, gracias por sus reviews! No se crean que no los leo todos, porque si lo hago! Nos leemos! _

_Ligera continuación de la noche de los chicos. Próximamente si les apetece saber en que quedaron. :P _


End file.
